BloodBorne: Remnant's Hunters
by Silver III Jhin
Summary: After killing The Moon Presence, Ren, are transported to the other world while still keeping himself human. Not an infant of the Great One. In this new world, he is in for a surprise. The Hunter's Dream are not shattered. What's the worse could happen for our Good Hunter in the new world? Warnings: Bad grammars, OOC, AU and UA combined. Rated M to be safe, and it's Bloodborne.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, Jhin's here. Before you ask, nope, I'm not abandoning my God Hand: Gene's Adventure On Remnant. I am thinking for the plot to be set in action. And so, I decided to make my most favorite RWBY Crossover. Yes peeps, BloodBorne + RWBY Crossover. This is… both AU and UA combined. Of course there is an OOC. Whatever, enjoy reading it. I may not be good at story and grammar but alas, I'm trying.**

 **Guides on speaking:**

"Hello.", Normal speech

' _hmm, intelligent',_ wondering, thinking or flashbacks speech.

" **Sleep an eternal slumber.", Speech from Great Ones or something of equal status in power or special way of speaking? (announcement, person in video speaking and the soldier phone kind of thing.)**

On The Hunter's Dream, it was raining blood. No silly, not rain from the cloud but instead from the body corpse that has exploded after slaughtered by The Hunter. There in the middle of the white flowers, stood a figure that stands at 5'7. The figure wore a short but pointy hat and a beak mask covering his face for the headwear, for the top it is a clothes seems to be made from bone ash with a cloak on the back until the shoulder blades, color in black, grey and a bit of a yellow, but now it is mixed with some red contrary to the raining blood. On the back of the top wear, is a huge dark blue sheath with some silver markings. For his footwear and leggings, he wore a worn out brown trousers with and a boots with matching color as his leggings. Two gloves with the same color and design as his top. Of course, a belt strapped on for his equipment like bullets and many things The Hunter could bring for himself.

For his weaponries, on his right hand is a long silver blade with the handle colored black. On his left, is a ranged weapon, named the Hunter Blunderbuss. Normal people if passing by him would be wondering 'What is he doing?' or if there is a child with them, 'Stay away from people like him, he is naught but a murderer.' Wrong.

The figure, The Hunter, is wondering. _'What is happening? When I am attempting to slay the Moon Presence, I theorized two things would happened. First, I gained the blood echoes and the memories from it, check. Two, I would transform because of the Great One's blood, not check. Not only that, The Hunter's Dream are not falling apart for reasons I do not know.',_ The Hunter mentally gulped. All Hunters have fear, but the most known fear for all Hunters are the same: Fear of the unknown. For if you fear the unknown, you would be curious and do anything at all cost to acquired the knowledge of that certain unknown.

"Think, Ren, think.", the now identified Hunter, Ren, spoke. Just as he about to say something, he felt a huge pain of headache forming on his head. Ren grabbing his head while screaming in pain, then the pain's gone. Relief washed over him, but alas, now it's his entire body are in pain. Ren screaming in agony and not noticing the blinding white light surrounding his body. Then the light gone, following it, is the pain then finally, Ren himself.

 **Unknown Location**

"Ugh, what's happening to me?", Ren muttered, voice raspy, which is his usual voice **(A/N: Just imagine the in-game young voice.)** , tears threatening to fall out from his eyes. But you can't see it, thanks to his crow mask. Standing up, Ren took his time observing his surrounding. Forest. Not the Forbidden Woods for this forest is entirely green, lively with birds chirping. Then his eyes went wide, again you can't see it, when he _finally_ felt it after what feels like age in Yharnam. The warmth the sun brings and gives to you. He turned and finally, watch the sun, in it's blinding light glory.

' _Clearly I'm not in Yharnam. Gehrman always called me intelligent and smart for someone's my age. My theory: I'm entire in a new world, as ridiculous as that may be.',_ Ren thought. He always feel sad whenever he thought of his mentor, that old guy is kind, when he's suffering for God knows how long in that dream, no longer free and yet, he offered him to be freed. Then he heard it. The familiar sound of beast growling in hunger for blood. But seriously, call him crazy but this kind of growling is not hunger for blood, but for his destruction. When he turned back once again, he simply raised a brow at the sight.

"Well, why don't you look at that? Beasts all over the shop. Different but nonetheless a beast, and a beast, _is my prey_.", Ren said with malice in his tone of voice. The beasts are all black, dark almost as dark as Shadow of Yharnam, maybe more. Skins all black with a bit of white and crimson red eye staring at him. The beasts in front of him, resemble the wolf beast he always encountered in Central Yharnam but with one difference and that is the white mask it is wearing. Other than the black wolves, there are what seems to be bears. Difference is the animals but the color, skin and so on? Just the same and they're all his prey.

Ren looked down and found his blade and his blunderbuss. Grabbing it, the blade in his right and the blunderbuss on his left. He prepared himself for the fight.

"Tonight, Ren joins the hunt."

With that said, Ren in a burst of speed upward slashed one of the wolves, completely slicing it in half, but instead of red, black bloods are to be seen. Again, Ren only raised a brow. _'Make it two difference, masks and blood color.'_. The other wolves and bear lunged at him, all of them. Ren merely scoffed and dashed back, making all the wolves and bears missed it target where his former location was. Grabbing a Molotov Cocktail from his belt, he threw at them, engulfing them in fire.

All the beasts howled in agony. Some laid down, dead. Some still surived. Counting them, 2 wolves and 3 bears. One of the beast, the largest of the 3 bears lunged at him. It was _too slow_ , even the wolves are faster and so he shot his blunderbuss at the lunging target, stopping it on it's track. He merely dashed to it and plunged his right hand into the beast's chest, where he assumed the heart of a bear lays. Grabbing the insides and pulling it out forcefully, he successfully performed a visceral attack on it, the beast now dead.

Ren now bored, decided to finally end it. His silver blade isn't a normal blade or weapon. It is a trick weapon. Putting the silver blade into the huge sheath on his back, the blade now combined with the huge sheath, making it to be a great-sword. Putting his blunderbuss on the holster on his left side of hips, he grabbed the blade's handle with both hand for it is _very_ heavy. He charged up his attack and suddenly disappear, only to appeared in front of one of the wolves, stabbing it through it's body, completely piercing it without resistance. Pulling it out, he sent out a vertical slash of his great-sword to the remaining wolf and one of the bear got caught in it, both now lay dead. _'One left.',_ Ren thought. He jumped and slammed his sword in a downward slash on the bear, slicing it's body in half and made a crater on the ground, smoke engulfing them.

Ren observed the aftermath of the battle, once again raising a brow. If there's one thing about Ren, it is that he never panicked. Instead, he would be curious. His surrounding, which is the corpse of the beasts he slain, is dissipating in a black smoke. "Hmm, interesting sight. The beasts in this world dissipated into black smoke once slain.", he muttered quietly. Another thing about him, never letting his guard down and always cautious of his surrounding.

Ren now not knowing where to go, only heading straight into the forest. _'I wonder what kind of beasts will there be.'_. Ren thought, completely curious. He smiled at his own theory. If he found a bear, werewolf, black werewolf then maybe there is a boar, crow and a giant scorpion maybe?

 **Beacon Academy**

In the Beacon Academy's hallway, students are now chatting with their friends. Asking their company of what kind of combat way they would be learning. This is of course the thought of one girl. A girl in black blouse, and skirt with same color, both have red trim color. Also having red cloak. This girl is Ruby Rose. The daughter of Taiyang Xiao Long and Summer Rose. Said girl is now in company of another girl.

The other girl, is seem to be taller than her. Long golden locks, purple eyes. Her clothes revealed a lot of her body, wearing only a shorts for her leggings but she seems to be not bothered by it. This is Yang Xiao Long, daughter of Taiyang Xiao Long and Raven Branwen, half sister to Ruby Rose. The day time is currently afternoon, probably 1pm.

"It is soooooo boring.", Ruby said, prolonging the so. The girl beside her could only nod. "I just can't wait for tomorrow Yang. It will be so fun, no more trying to make friends but instead fighting!", Ruby shouted enthusiastically. The now identified Yang nod but have a worry on her face.

"But if you were put in a different team, then would you work without knowing them or even meeting them once?", Yang asked Ruby.

"Um..ah….I guess-", Ruby was cutoff by a sudden announcement from the school.

" **All students, please come to the Lecture Hall. An announcement is to be made and also, volunteers."** , judging by the voice, Ruby guessed it to be Glynda Goodwitch, a professor of Beacon Academy and also assistant of Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy.

"What do you think it will be?", Ruby asked her sister Yang.

"I honestly do not know, but we will find out if we get there.", Yang answered with a shrug. They both began walking but then bumped into someone. It was a girl, have long golden locks as Yang but tied into pony tail. Along her is 2 tall males, one is taller than Ruby almost tall as Yang if not more, yellow trench coat, matching trousers, matching tri-corn hat with feather, a black scarf covering half his face with his eyes and hair could be seen. The other figure, completely towered over everyone, almost standing at 7'3. Black hair, wearing a black fedora **(A/N: To me it looks like a fedora)** , same trench coat as the figure next to him but colored black, black pants and boots, on his eyes, are what seems to be bandages covering his eyes. His tall figure, with the bandages covering his eyes, making him an intimidating figure.

"Ah sorry for bumping into you. Forgive us, we are curious about the sudden announcement.", the girl apologized, giving a bow followed by the two males with her. "My name is Eileen, nice to meet you.", she introduced herself. She nodded her head at the two males.

The second tallest figure spoke first. "My name is Henryk, a pleasure to meet you all.", Henryk, the one in yellow trench coat, introduced himself. Giving a smile, amused at the situation. He knows this is his and his partner next to him, second chance. They both oath not to stray from the paths of Hunter and not to be mad.

The tallest figure is next. "I'm sorry if my tall figure bothers you. My name is Gascoigne. As you all may notice, we don't have surnames.", Gascoigne introduced himself while giving information about all three of them not having a name.

"Apology accepted, big guy. Now that you apologized, I felt easy now. I'm Yang Xiao Long, this is my sister, Ruby Rose.", Yang introduced herself and her sister, who gave a wave now knowing the tall figure is not evil. "Love to chat, but we will chat once we get to the Lecture Hall.", Yang said.

"That is correct, we wouldn't want to be the last now, aren't we?", Eileen spoke with a smile. They all resumed their walk to the Lecture Hall. When they arrived there, they saw all staffs of Beacon on the stage. They took a seat next to each other. Then Ozpin made a cough, to grab everyone's attention after making sure all the students arrived.

"Sorry for the sudden announcement. 5 minutes ago, there was a sudden energy in Emerald Forest, yes, the location for your initiation tomorrow. We need 11 volunteers for this. The freshman that will enter the initiation tomorrow are also to be accepted. Treat this as a test of your determination and courage to save possible human or faunus.", Ozpin announced using the microphone on the stage. "Please take a look at this.", Ozpin announced while motioning his right arm to the huge….projector behind him for the picture.

On the picture, was dozens of Beowolves and Ursas corpse dissipating in black smoke. All the students was wide-eyed. "We are currently, trying to record everything that is happening, finding the cause of this circumstances. Maybe there are Huntsman or Huntress in there, seeking help.", Ozpin spoke with a narrowed eyes, face full of seriousness. Ozpin was about to speak once again when he heard, ahem, every student heard Glynda's shouting of 'Got it.'

"Hmm, please, enjoy and take a watch.", Ozpin said and taking a seat himself down the stage. There on the video was a man, in bone like armor with tattered capes or was that cloaks? Short pointy hat with crow mask, brown or yellow trousers with same matching color boots like Henryk's. Fighting several Deathstalker, Boarbatusk and lots of Grimms alike.

" **Woah, who would've thought that there would be a Giant Scorpion. Though I never expected it to be this big. Boars and Crows too."** , the figure spoke. All of them was caught off guard by the voice. It seems young, almost as young as Eileen and the others. When the figure about to lunged, the forest behind him now destroyed, revealing 2 more Deathstalkers. **"Heh, 'beasts all over the shop', is what would he said, I hope he forgives me, I failed to save his daughter.",** The figure spoke with sadness at the last part. Then he spoke once again and this caught Ruby and the gang off guard. **"No matter you damn beasts. After all, a Hunter must hunt, eh Eileen?".** They couldn't catch what his face looks like since his face is covered by that beak mask.

They all watched him dancing around the Grimms, killing all of them effortless, with a silver blade and a blunderbuss nonetheless. **"Seriously.",** the figure spoke once again. **"I killed Mergo's Wet Nurse, returned to The Hunter's Dream, found out the workshop is on fire, slain Gehrman to free him then emerged victorious after killing The Moon Presence. I bet Gehrman would be laughing right now.",** he continued rambling on while throwing curses. He jumped at the nearest Deathstalker and sliced it apart, killing it instantly. **"I've got a bad feeling about this. I got brought here, hopefully there is no fucked up scenario where Vicar Amelia, Rom, and much other got revived.",** the figure spoke once again. **"Though, I wouldn't mind if Maria is revived along with Gehrman, would be fun honestly."** , he nodded his head at his own statement. The others sweat dropped at this. Even Eileen, Gascoigne and Henryk. **"Well, serious time.",** he said. He combined his blade with the huge sheath on his back, becoming one huge Great-sword. Everyone was awestruck at the weapon's transformation. He then keeps slaughtering the Grimms.

"Gascoigne, Henryk. You're coming with me?", Eileen asked them. Both of them nodded, for they knew him. After all, Gascoigne was killed by him. Same case with Henryk but with the assistance of Eileen.

"Now, we need volunteers to bring him back into safe place, lest you want him one way or another to be killed.", Ozpin spoke with seriousness. 11 hands raised. 5 hands contrary to Ruby, Yang, Eileen, Gascoigne and Henryk. The other 6 came from a blonde in blue eyes, a girl with orange hair, a red head girl, a boy with black hair but with a strand of magenta, a pale girl that made Eileen reminded her of Doll and lastly a girl with black hair, with ember eyes. "Very well then. You will go now.", Just as he said that they heard a loud noise, making everyone covering their ears.

The man in the video grabbed a long sword with two separate blades in each end, putting his huge great-sword on the white light, to the others that is. To Eileen and the others, they saw _it_. The Messengers. He separated the blade in his hands, a small knife dagger-like on his left, a sabre on his right. Eileen and the other volunteers rushed to the Bullhead. Reaching there, Eileen, Ruby, Gascoigne and the others grabbed the left one while the remaining on the right one.

Eileen, Gascoigne and Henryk have one same thought.

' _Welcome, to Remnant, Hunter.'_

 **Emerald Forest**

He is honestly bored with this. What surrounded him now is black smokes. There are still some beasts left to be slain. Honestly, he truly wished now that the Cleric Beast, Orphan of Kos and the others would be here. Would make the Hunt more fun.

He heard a sound from the forest behind him. Looking back, he saw someone, someone he didn't expected to meet once again.

"E-Eileen? Gas-Gascoigne and Henryk?! What the fuck?!", Ren gasped out in surprise. He was shocked to the core seeing them. Something's different with them, they're still older than him but they looks like they're in they just reached their teen years.. Then more people revealed themselves. 8 altogether. "G-Gascoigne…", he muttered quietly. He is not panicked but he is really anxious. Not because maybe he would try to kill him again but because of his failure.

"I forgive you.", Gascoigne said, loud enough for Ren to hear him. Ren's eyes went wide listening his words. Those three words. He…he didn't expected to be forgiven, at all. He is a failure. His family abandoned him for not being smart. So he learned, learned and learned to grab their attention, with hope maybe they will bring him back home, but they did not come. Then when he signed the contract, becoming Hunter, everyone in Yharnam despised him. He is used being alone. He don't mind if people curse him or anything. So he just keeps going on. But there is people that wanted him to be there. Example is the girl in front of him, Gascoigne's child, The Doll, Simon, and Gehrman.

He is on the verge of crying. Really, he is worthless. So why people are being kind to him? Is it pity? Is it just their own kindness? He honestly don't know. He tilted his head to side, a claw missing his head. Stabbing the paws of the wolf with the dagger in his left, he pulled the wolves into the front of him and sliced it's head off with the sabre part of Rakuyo.

"Show me your face, Hunter.", Gascoigne spoke. "I want to know, the face of the Hunter that freed me and my partner from madness, the face that attempted to save everyone in Yharnam.", every words is like a blow to Ren. Ren is shaking now. Should he really show his face? He slowly, with a shaking hand took of his hat, a white light formed grabbing the falling hat. Now the hat's gone, they could see his hair, a short dark black with a bit of red on the tips, the back long enough to reach the nape of his neck, the bangs covering the black eyes socket of the crow mask, not just the eyes but the forehead. Then he grabbed his masked, pulling it off. He is anxious, he didn't even know if they would stay if they saw his face. His parents said that his face is an abomination, truly a disgrace. And so, in each travel he keeps using mask covering his whole face, he didn't cover his eyes with mask back then but with shades so dark you can't see the behind.

When he finally took off his mask, the 11 people in front of gasped except Eileen, and the Partners-In-Crime Hunters. His face was pale, just the same as the girl with the white hair, but his kind of pale is the kind of pale when you're sick. His eyes however caught them off really bad. It is mismatched. The right is dark purple, while the left is magenta, the color of the strand of hair of the boy in the green martial arts clothing.

"Trust me, I'm nothing but only two things: An abomination and a Hunter. Nothing more, thing else.", Ren spoke with hidden grieve. He was about to put the mask back on but he saw the girl in red so fast, that she seems to be using the Art of Quickening. She grabbed his arm, as if daring to put the mask on.

"You're not an abomination, you're still human.", she spoke. "Are you sick? If you are, then don't worry we'll take it on from here!", She spoke, hyperactively but he can grabbed the hidden sadness on her voice. "Oh by the way, that is one cool weapon! Can I take a look later?", she asked, or more like pleaded with that eyes of her, shining and he swears that he saw stars. Ren nodded his head. "Thank you! I'm Ruby by the way.", she introduced herself while thanking him.

"Stay back, someone's your age shouldn't be fighting beasts.", as Ren spoke that, many seems to be angered and glared at him, other than those 3 Hunters he met that is. A light broke down, simply putting the two weapons on it. Then he grabbed a mace, long mace and a wheel with…chainsaw sharp thing, kinda like a pizza cutter. He slammed the mace on the wheel and they all went wide-eye with the transformation. Spark flew around, the wheel seems to be moving then stop. "Just stay back, there's only 2 left anyway.", true to his words, there's only a bear and wolf. The Pizza cutter turned on, ready to split anything in half.

And true to it's name, which actually was Whirligig Saw, cut down the bear in half. Another light seen and he changed his weapon to a heavily curved sword on his right, and his blunderbuss back on his left. On his back is a stick, a long stick. He merely dashed to the wolf and cut it's head off. Ending the hunt. The others just stared at him. His mismatched eyes observing the surrounding, keeping aware.

"My parents said I'm an abomination, though I have a name. It's Ren, nice to meet you all.", Ren introduced himself with a polite bow. Then they all introduced themselves to him. The girl he spoke with earlier is Ruby Rose, the blonde girl is Yang Xiao Long, another blonde but male is Jaune Arc, the boy with green martial arts clothing is Lie Ren to which he raised an eyebrow, the redhead girl with…crown is Pyrrha Nikos, ginger head girl is Nora Valkyrie, white hair girl is Weiss Schnee and finally, the raven haired girl with the ember eyes that look like cats is Blake Belladonna.

"I have a question for you, Miss Belladonna.", Ren spoke, curiosity evident on his voice. Blake was confused with the 'Miss' but shake it off and nodded her head. " Are you infected by the Scourge Of The Beast?", Ren asked her. Blake didn't understand what he is saying. At all. Before she can answer however, Eileen decided to inform Ren.

"There is a race called Faunus, basically human with animal traits may it be claws, ears, fangs or tails. The Scourge Of The Beast is non-existent here.", Eileen informed him.

Blake however, was shocked that Ren noticed that she is a Faunus. She mouthed Ren not to tell anyone about it to which he nodded his head. The other however, doesn't understand how a Faunus, and Scourge Of The Beast have anything to do with Blake.

"Oh well. That is a _huge_ relief. _That would mean I have no longer need to kill an infected human_.", Ren spoke but muttered quietly the last part that Blake have a hard time catching it. "Though, I wouldn't mind if there is a huge beast in here.".

"As fun as this conversation is, we have to get back to Beacon Academy.", Weiss told them. She then informed the situation to Ren to which he merely raised a brow.

"Then please, lead me the way to Beacon.", Ren told them. Ren, now have a sliver of hope. A hope to finally, no longer being alone. He is used but that doesn't mean, it doesn't hurt.

 **Beacon Academy**

By the time they reached Beacon, they immediately went to Ozpin. Ren was a bit worried of how he would tell Ozpin of his situation. Eileen and the other Hunters, told him to strategically lie of saying there's a hidden village named Yharnam that is not known to the outside world. Ren decided to get along this.

When they reached Ozpin's office, the others made a farewell to Ren who only nodded his head. Now, in front of him, stood two individuals. One is a man with grey hair, his eyebrows are black which mean he aged or a case of Marie Antoinette Syndrome. He wears a circle spectacle, wearing a dark green suit with golden buttons. A green scarf wrapped around his neck with a cross symbol on the middle. Alongside him is a woman, blonde hair, wear glasses, and her outfit is what Ren would just call, 'Your everyday Librarian'.

"I believe we are not acquainted. Greetings to you, my name is Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon Academy.", the man in front of him, Ozpin, introduced himself. "If I may know your name and age?", Ozpin requested.

"My name is Ren, no last name. I am 15 years old, people seems to be always mistaken my age. And yes, my mismatched eyes are natural.", Ren answered with a bonus information about his eyes, somehow knowing the man in front of him would question about his mismatched eyes.

"Ah, quiet young yet skilled. Almost as that girl Ruby Rose.", Ozpin complimented Ren, to which just shaking his head. The woman alongside him is sighing, knowing what is Ozpin is planning to do. "I have a proposition for you, Mister Ren.", Ozpin spoke with a seriousness tone.

"And what is that?", Ren asked, with curiosity in his voice.

"I offer you to become a student of Beacon Academy. Your skills are very impressive, in the future you would probably be an amazing Huntsman. This academy, teach young adults to become a Huntsman and Huntress. From Education to Combat guiding of Grimm's weakness. So how about it?", Ozpin informed of what Beacon teach the students and ended with a question.

Ren however, decided to think. He will admit, some of those Grimm, yes he is informed by Eileen, are harder. Harder because of their damned armor. But nonetheless, all his weapons can cut with ease. Ren now have a determined face and spoke out. "I'll take that offer of yours.".

When Ren went out the office and then through the elevator, he was met with the face of Ruby Rose. He was surprised to suddenly see someone's face in front of him. "So, what did Ozpin wanted to do with ya?", She asked him

"I accepted his offer to become the student of this academy.", Ren answered her question. When he answered, Ruby was happy.

"Yes! So you will be a student here? Amazing! That means we can hang out! And don't forget to show me those weapons of yours!", she shouted enthusiastically, excited. Ren was confused, someone was excited just because he was attending the same academy that said person was attending. Deep inside, he felt happy. "Though, you would be accepted since you're already 17, but that's not the point!", she continued.

"Yes, that's not the point. The point is I'm 15 and not 17.", Ren told her, nodding his head while telling herself. Ruby however, had her jaw dropped at the sudden information.

"Wait you're, you're 15?! Sure you're tall as me if not more but still.", Ruby spoke in disbelieve.

"Yes, a lot of people always thought I am 17 because of my face.", he chuckled.

"I've been wondering. Are you sick?", Ruby asked him, with worry evident in her voice.

"Hmm, sick? No, I am not sick, Miss Rose. My skin is naturally like this, which makes people scared of me.", Ren answered her question.

"Ooh, awesome! I thought you were sick because you're pale!", Ruby spoke. Then, realization dawned on her. "I've been noticing this but don't call us Mister or Miss. Just call our first name. It's easy, it is spelled R-U-B-Y.", she spelled her name to him, to which he just chuckled.

"If that's your wish, then so be it then.", Ren spoke, with some excitement. When he and Ruby on their way, he keeps noticing nearly everyone staring at him, some with fear because of his pale skin, some was awed, and the rest are probably curious. He don't mind it of course, he is always treated like that so he will just ignore it. He keeps walking when they reached their destination. Which is to Yang, Eileen and the Partners-In-Crime. He walked over to them.

"Greetings, everyone.", Ren greeted them. He earned a 'Yo' from Yang – Whatever that means - , a nod from Eileen and a 'Hello' from both Gascoigne and Henryk.

"How's your day, hot-stuff?", Yang asked him, with a teasing smirk.

"Hmm, pretty bad. But nonetheless, I think I will have a rest.", he answered Yang's question. His weapons already taken by The Messengers. He then summoned them, earning an odd looks from the three Hunters. Ren grabbed the Rakuyo from The Messenger and handed it to Ruby, to which she made an awed look at the weapon's design.

"It is sooooo cooooool! The way you split it into separate weapons making it more cool!", Ruby shouted enthusiastically. Yang just shook her head with a smile, knowing her sister would be like this. She split the weapons into it's separate form and gawked at it. Then forming it back together. She tried a few swings here and there. "It is light but the sharpness is something not to be ignored.", Ruby said as she finished her weapons observation of Rakuyo, handing it back to Ren, who just let The Messenger take it.

"Indeed, the Rakuyo is one of, if not the most, hardest weapons to use. Hunters find it hard to wield for it required such skill. The sharpness is top-notch I would say.", Ren spoke to which Ruby nodded her head at the skill part, when she tried a few swings, she couldn't help but be confused as to why it doesn't seem to work.

"Oh, oh, this is my weapon Crescent Rose.", Ruby realized, and showed him her weapon. "It can turn into a scythe and a large caliber sniper rifle.", Ruby informed about her weapon. Transforming it into both forms. Ren was intrigued by the weapon in this world. It truly is interesting.

"Interesting weapon, did you create it yourself?", Ren asked her, once again curiosity taking over. However, Ruby seems not to mind a bit.

"Yes, all students from Signal Academy made their own weapons! I was completely garbage with it before my Uncle Qrow taught me how to use it.", Ruby answered her while telling her experience with said weapon. Ren was intrigued by the weapons. The only weapons in his world that can transform into gun or ranged weapon is the Rifle Spear, the Reiterpallasch and Simon's Bowblade.

"Why don't you try figuring it out yourself how to transform this weapon?", Ren challenged Ruby, handing her Simon's Bowblade. She took it, and observed the melee form, long and it looks like exactly how snake move. She tried finding buttons but never found it. She decided to trust her instinct which is do just what would Ren do to transform it. Her instincts were correct. For when she decided to do that, it transformed into a bow.

"Whoa, it is a bow! I've never used a bow before, have you, Yang?", Ruby was amazed and asked her sister if she ever used a bow before to which Yang shook her head. "Depending how it looks, the arrows must be strong and fast, maybe as fast as a sniper rifle.", Ruby keeps on observing. Ren only smirked about how right Ruby was. Simon's Bowblade have strong arrows and the speed of the arrows, are _fast._ He then walked to Gascoigne.

"Still using your beloved axe?", he asked Gascoigne with a smirk, who returned said smirk.

"Of course, like how I am using my beloved axe, my partner Henryk here still use his beloved Saw Cleaver.", Gascoigne told him with a smirk. Ren saw the exact same blunderbuss.

"And what about you, still using Blades of Mercy?", he in return then asked Eileen, who nodded her head at his question.

"Of course, the weapon simply fits me and I quite like it, fast attacks. Good for assassination and taking down opponents faster.", Eileen only nodded her head at her own statement.

"Yes, taking down opponent faster with the help of Ren when trying to take me down.", Henryk barged in, a smirk on his face as he remembered the day Eileen tried to kill him when he is mad by the blood.

"Oh, I dare you now, Henryk, I am now in my teenage years and it can be count as in my prime year.", Eileen spoke with a challenging tone. Henryk eyed her, his eyes spoke that he is looking forward to it.

"As much as I like to see you fighting, I am in need of rest.", Gascoigne said, a yawn escaped his mouth as he finally lays down and instantly, _instantly_ , asleep, now snoring. The remaining awake Hunters could only blinked their eyes. Ren only shook his head with a smile, he waved at Henryk and Eileen and went to Ruby.

Ruby seeing him, returned back Simon's Bowblade back to him. Ren couldn't help but thought, _'I wonder how well she fare with the Burial Blade.'_. He mentally smirked at the sight, if she could handle a scythe double her size, then maybe she could handle the Burial Blade. He laid down next to Gascoigne, and rest, and that rest led to sleep.

 **Chapter Ended.**

 **A/N: Honestly, it is so chaotic. I hope you guys like it. If not, I'm gonna cry! Seriously, I'm in love with the RWBY + BloodBorne crossover. Please, review the chapter and I would try my best to respond. Your review will help me improve. Especially my describing skills.**

 **See you next time in Chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello guys, it's Jhin, back with Chapter 2 of Bloodborne: Remnant's Hunters. If you guys wondering about Hunter Ren's face, imagine Kaneki's face with Ichigo's dangai hair, the color is just like Kagami Taiga's hair but reversed. Alright other than that, please review this chapter for my own improvement. Criticism is allowed but no flame please, I'm too young to die. Alright, let's get the chapter down.**

 **Speaking guide:**

"Hello,", normal speech (even microphone)

' _He's good.', thoughts or flashback._

" **Greetings.", Great One's speech, Mother of all Beasts or special way of talking (Video's device, and phone.)**

 **Beacon's Academy Cliffside**

 **(Ren's POV Third Person)**

Ozpin and Glynda finished informing their tasks in this initiation. So far, you will be in the forest, when you landed, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for 4 years – Ren heard Ruby groaning at this part - , then you and partner will go to the north to grab a relic then get out of there. No need to hesitate to destroy the Grimm you encountered or forced to kill, for if you, you will die. Ren easily understood this, he hoped he will be in Eileen's team.

"Alright, any questions?", Ozpin asked the entire students.

"Um… Sir?", Jaune raised his hand but it was ignored by Ozpin.

"Good, then the initiation will now commenced.", Ozpin finished it with a nod and of course, a drink of whatever it is inside that mug of his.

"Sir, so this landing strategy, do you hand us a parachute?", Jaune asked even though Ozpin ignored his raised hand.

"No, you will land with your own landing strategy.", Ozpin answered it with a poker face.

"So, what kind of landing stra-tegyyyyy!", Jaune, not realizing it, was launched into the air contrary to the launching pad he's standing on. He noticed that it was his turn next. To his right is Eileen, Gascoigne and Henryk. He sent a wave then a thumbs up to them.

Ren is now in a charred garb. Black trousers, same tri-corn hat as Henryk and just like him, a scarf covering his face. He noticed the other 3 Hunters are back on their outfit when he first met them. Ren now launched into the air. Ren no matter what situations will always favor his blunderbuss which is on his left, on his right is a cane. This however is no normal cane. The saying is now proved when Ren transformed it into it's second form, a chain-whip. As he began closing in to the ground, he grabbed the nearest tree's branch and pulled himself there.

Landing safely, he changed his melee weapon for his favorite weapon, Ludwig's Holy Blade. The familiar silver blade on his right hand with the huge sheath on his back. He then began his searching for a partner, preferably Eileen, Gascoigne or Henryk. Maybe Ruby too. He heard the familiar growling to which at first he thought a beast, but when after informed by Eileen, he knows this time, it is a Grimm. When he looked at the direction the sound was made, he saw one Beowolf glaring at him with it's crimson eyes.

"You know that you will never intimidate me right?", all he got was a roar. "Oh right, you can't speak. Well, your funeral is today.", Ren finished, dashing at the Beowolf and then sending an upward slash, a huge wound was made on it's chest. Ren immediately resumed his assault, finishing the Grimm with a stab on where he assumed the heart is. Effectively so. He heard another sound from behind, he immediately looked back when he saw a familiar crow. "You know I can't make eye contact with your mask on, right?", Ren asked jokingly.

Eileen merely scoffed at this, though it is not seen, a smile was on her face. "But I do made eye contact with yours, so I will be your partner from now on.".

Ren snorted at this. "Well, we do make the perfect combination when we're taking Henryk's down.". Eileen nodded her head. On that time, she was having a hard time with Henryk, because of her age of course. When Ren helped her taking down Henryk, she was glad that he was there. "Well then, let's resume our walk to the north.".

"Of course, Hunter. Though I'm wondering, we all can use The Messenger but me, Gascoigne and Henryk can't enter dream. What about you?", Eileen asked the young male beside her.

"Hmm, yeah I can. When I slept last night, I was immediately in The Hunter's Dream. Even though, I do some talking with The Doll, energy keep refilling my body. That would mean, my physical body is sleeping and not disappear when I sleep.", Ren answered. "But, what I want to know about myself is, if I die, will awakened at The Hunter's Dream, or will I die permanently?", Ren asked himself. Eileen also thinking possible theory of his situation.

"Probably you will be awakened at The Hunter's Dream. Though, I don't how would you return back into the Waking World, since there is no lantern.", Eileen told him of her theory, the most possible one in her opinion.

"Hmm, then, the next time I dream, I shall ask The Doll how to create the lamp. Might be useful.", Ren nodded his head at Eileen's possible theory. "To be honest, I wonder how are they doing now.", Ren wondered. Eileen knowing who he means, merely scoffed.

"Probably, laughing like madman, if that didn't happen, then they're searching for more beast instead of going to the north temple.", Ren nodded his head.

 **Emerald Forest**

 **(Gascoigne's POV, Third Person)**

Gascoigne, after launched was having harder time since he doesn't have the Threaded Cane. So he braced himself and landed on the solid ground, shrugging off the pain like it was nothing. After that, it was _mere_ coincidence that Henryk was immediately landed on his right, though his landing is less painful, nonetheless was also having a hard time. They both made eye contact, knowing they are now partners.

They both smiled at this. Even if they're in new world or wherever, they would still be partner, no matter what. Their bonds are truly unbroken. "I rate your landing 10/10, congratulations young man.", Gascoigne congratulated Henryk with a mocking clap, a smirk on his face.

"Then I'd rate your landing -10/10, Gascoigne. Though, I am honored by your _honest_ congratulations.", Henryk responded, with a deadpanned voice. Gascoigne knew about this side of his partner, and until this day, never he knows whether he is being sarcastic or not. He just knew that his partner would be the King of Poker with his poker face and deadpanned voice.

"Well.", a clank was heard, contrary to both Gascoigne and Henryk transforming their weapon into it's second form. Gascoigne's axe, before was short, now longer than before, almost as tall as himself. Henryk's weapon, the Saw Cleaver, before was in folded formed, now in it's released form is now longer than before, though not as long as the Saw Spear, Threaded Cane or Hunter's Axe, which is the one Gascoigne using. "Let's get moving to the north.", they both said in sync. Then suddenly, they both sneezed really loud.

Once again, speaking in sync, "I'm going to kill that damn crow.".

 **Emerald Forest**

 **(Ren's POV, Third Person)**

"I blame you.", that was Eileen.

"For what?", that was Ren's respond.

"For taking out many beast.", Eileen retorted back.

Ren merely scoffed at this. Not annoyed or irritated, but jokingly, knowing Eileen herself is joking. They keep walking on to the temple. When they keep on walking, they saw it, an ancient looking temple. Ren saw Blake and Yang. _'They're probably paired.'_.

When they made their way into the temple, Ren and Eileen made a bow to them, to which they awkwardly returned one back. "How's your walk?", Yang asked, breaking the silence.

"It was boring and I blame him for that.", to make her point, she pointed a thumb to Ren, who only shrugged in return.

"Well, we both encountered 3 or 4 Beowolves when we landed.", Yang saying out both her and Blake's experience. Yang showed them the relic which is a chess piece, the knight piece, then pointing her thumb at the back, where the chess pieces are.

Both Eileen and Ren made their way there, so far there are some pieces gone, knowing that Yang and Blake are not the one to made it here first. So it's the normal one, two parts, white and black. "We're Hunters.", Ren said out loud. Blake, Yang and Eileen looked at him oddly. "Hunters are the frontline that protect the citizens. The Pawn is the one that protects the castle, the Queen and the King.", Eileen smirked at his words. Ren grabbed the black Pawn piece. "Keep the white one, Eileen. I already figured out how the team is paired.", Ren commanded. Eileen heeded his words and took the white Pawn piece.

"Really, how?", Yang asked with a surprised tone.

"It's easy, two chess parts. Black and white. If Pair A took the white King piece, and Pair B took the black King piece, they will be made as a team. It's easy, really.", Ren told her with an uninterested tone. But that soon change with his words. "Though, it is a clever way of making teams rather than playing Rock-Paper-Scissor.", Ren finished.

Blake and Yang stared at him wide-eyes, clearly shocked. Ren grabbed the other Knight piece, the counterpart to Yang's, and threw at her. "If you want to be paired with your sister as a team, keep that piece.", Ren told her with a soft tone. Yang nodded and silently thanked him. Then they heard a girly scream. When they made their way out the temple, they saw Jaune.

"I'm not going ask about your _manly_ voice.", Ren told Jaune, eyes have a gleam in it. Jaune, now standing up, rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile. Then they heard a loud 'Woohoooo', which revealed to be Nora, riding an Ursa. Lie Ren behind her, panting. Jaune shook his head and grabbed a Rook piece. Nora, after scolded by Lie Ren, also grabbed a Rook piece. _'That would make them a team, whoever it is Jaune's partner. Probably, Pyrrha Nikos.'_ , Ren thought.

' _Should I tell them? My real name?'_ , Ren was having a mental fight on his mind. Whether telling them of his real name or not. It's merely a name, a simple one really. And he also lied about not having a last name. His last name sounds like a normal name, but what people assumed his last name is actually his first name. When he looked back, he was shocked. _'Am I really that distracted?'_ , Ren asked himself. Before only him, Eileen, Yang, Blake, Jaune, Lie Ren and Nora. Now, there are Ruby, Weiss, Pyrrha – Which he assumed correctly about her being Jaune's partner - , Gascoigne and Henryk. When he looked up, he saw a giant crow, which Ruby told him that it was a Nevermore, and a Deathstalker in front of them.

"Oh, finally awaken, Ren?", Eileen asked her partner with a teasing smile, though of course you couldn't see it.

"Whatever.", Ren said. "Just wondering whether I should tell you my name or not, since there is another Ren.", just as he said that, 11 heads looked back at him.

"It wasn't your real name?!", everyone yelled out at him.

"I do have a real name along with last name. Ren is a name I appreciated more, since it is a name given by my mentor, Gehrman. I will tell you later.", Ren told them.

 **Beacon Academy**

 **(Ozpin's POV, Third Person)**

"Hmm, interesting. Not only did he figured out how we make the teams just with a look on the chess piece, but Ren is not his real name?", Ozpin muttered out, a smile and a gleam in his eyes.

Glynda however just have a nervous expression on her face. She sighed then let out a smile. "Clearly, we will be having Remnant's future most smartest Hunter.", she said out her opinion.

Ozpin chuckled. "Clearly, this year will be interesting.".

 **Emerald Forest**

 **(" Ren's " POV, Third Person.)**

 **Back with the others.**

They are now running, their objectives are only to collect the relics then get the hell outta there. Though, at first that didn't succeed when the Deathstalker and Nevermore keep chasing them. Now both lay dead, cloaked in familiar black smoke. They keep on running when suddenly. 'Ren' heard _that_ noise. A terrifying scream. One, that made all 11 faces terrified. Ren however, merely kept his stoic face.

"Stay here, it is out of your league. You three can choose to help since you know how to fight a beast.", 'Ren' ordered them, an aura of superiority surrounded him. They all nodded at him. When he walked, a large figure jumped down, landing in front of him. "What a Déjà vu, the first time we met, you jumped across The Great Bride.", 'Ren' spoke to the _large_ figure in front of him. A pale white beast, many fur surrounded it's body. It's left arm is bigger than it's other arm. Even bigger than it's legs. It let out a terrifying roar. "Guys, this is the Cleric Beast.", 'Ren' introduced the beast in front of him.

"It is a beast, so if you have anything that can make a fire, use it. Beasts are all weak to any kind of fire.", 'Ren' gave them a tip. They saw a familiar light, the light which 'Ren' used to change his weaponry and probably his outfits too. Now in his right hand, is the familiar curved sword with the long stick on his back. "I seriously wonder last night just how well you will fare using the Burial Blade, Ruby.", 'Ren' said, Ruby hearing this tilted her head. It's just a curved sword, right? And the long stick…

Realization dawned on Ruby and she let out, "It is a scythe?!".

'Ren' nodded his head. He stick the curved sword on the stick, transforming it into a long, intimidating scythe. "Tonight, 'Ren' joins the hunt.".

Just as he said that, he dashed far to the back of the beast. He charged his attack, letting out a circle slash around his area and then the front of him, damaging it's legs. The Cleric Beast lets out a pained howl. It's right hand swiped the area behind it, 'Ren' dodged it with ease, appearing in front of the beast. The Cleric Beast, _attempted_ strike him when 'Ren' shot at it's head, staggering it. The beast down on both knee, making it looks like it is begging. 'Ren' took this opportunity and plunged his right hand into the beast's head. Then pulling it out, crimson red blood enveloped 'Ren'.

 **Beacon Academy**

 **(Ozpin's POV, Third Person)**

Ozpin and Glynda was shocked, when the Cleric Beast suddenly appeared in front of the students. Then 'Ren' told them to stay behind. They both now watching the fight between a Hunter and a Beast.

"That beast is terrifying, what does it even doing here? Not just that, it looks like an experimented Beowolf but this one has crimson red blood!", Glynda shouted out.

Ozpin grew serious. "Clearly, that beast would take a team of experienced Huntsman or Huntress to take it down.". Glynda nodded at this. Even with her Semblance, she don't think she could slay it just with herself.

 **Emerald Forest**

 **(" Ren's " POV, Third Person)**

"One more hit and you're now dead.", 'Ren' said. Just as he sent a downward slash, mind you that is a jumping attack, the beast howled in pain. Then, after a few seconds, it exploded in deep red blood, painting him red.

The others just stared at him in shocked. Yes, even Gascoigne. They kept on staring in silence. Until he broke the silence. "Well, for once, my real name is Khada Jhin **(A/N: Screw you all, I love Jhin from League)** , Khada is my surname, Jhin is my first name.", he reintroduced himself.

"H-how are you c-calm fighting that monster? How are you calm when you're bathed in blood?!", Weiss yelled out at him, tears in her eyes. She is prepared to fight Grimm, but not something like _that_. _That thing_ is too much.

Jhin just shrugged, normal Hunters would be mad with bloodlust if they were in his position right now. However, Jhin is no ordinary Hunter. He is a Hunter that is able to handle the blood perfectly. He does not fear the blood. The only thing he fear is the unknown. Bathed in blood is the least of your worries when you're a Hunter. Your worries should be about your prey, the beasts, the citizens you must protect with your life.

"I guess I'm just used to it, told you I'm an abomination. I don't know what Khada Jhin means, but people always laugh at me because of my name. Gehrman knows what it means and so, he had given me a new name, Ren.", Jhin told them of his story. "Reason I decided to tell you? Well, there is two Ren here,", he pointed at himself and to Lie Ren. "So, I don't want to get confused.".

Eileen just sighed. "You just jinxed yourself when you said you wish there is beast here.", Jhin nodded at her statement. Though, all three Hunters will admit it, their blood, no puns intended, are boiling in excitement at such Hunt. Eileen, Jhin, and Henryk's grin couldn't be seen because of their scarf or mask in Eileen's case, but Gascoigne however, was clear.

"Such hunt will begin, I wonder if we will meet your mentor, Gehrman.", Gascoigne was now excited, clearly excited. He's not bloodthirsty as he was before mind you, every Hunter, no matter how emo, will always be excited for a Hunt. The Hunt is what Hunters live for, after all. If there no Hunt, then what use does Hunters have? How will Hunters live? If there is no beast to slay, what will Hunters do for living, hunting humans? Though that is not a problem for Eileen.

"Well, let's just get outta here. Unless, you guys want to see Papa G.", Jhin said, earning a scoff, a snort, a glare and an odd looks. He just shrugged it off. The life of Khada Jhin, shrugging of everything as if it was nothing.

They resumed their walks to the site after collecting the relics. With that in mind, Yang decided to trust Jhin's theory of how teams are made.

 **(Beacon Academy)**

 **(Jhin's POV, Third Person)**

And she glad she decided to trust his theory. Jhin could see the look on Yang's face, a grin on her face. He merely send a thumbs up, which is returned by said girl.

"Now, you may already know that there is surveillance in the Emerald Forest, yes?" Ozpin's question was directed to Jhin who nodded his head. "Then, Khada Jhin, Eileen, Gascoigne, Henryk, you all managed to collect the Pawn piece. From now own, you will be known as Team Hunter, since how obsessed you four are with the title. Led by Khada Jhin", Ozpin said, chuckling at the last part. The Hunters merely smiled at him, knowing he was joking about the last part.

Now you all may rest and prepare for your first class tomorrow morning. Class starts at 9:00am so don't forget that!", Ozpin told them. Ozpin got a 'Yes, Headmaster' from all the students, Team Hunter included.

It was now nighttime, Jhin and the other members of Team Hunter are now inside their dorm room. A nice room really. Pretty perfect. Any room that has separate beds, closet, space for whatever he decided to put in, a kitchen, and of course, bathroom. They put their stuffs down, they don't have many stuffs. Normal clothes only in the bag, along with personal stuff, toothbrush, toothpaste, comb and anything are on the bag. The first thing the 3 male members of Team Hunter did? They jumped on the bed, knocked out. A snore heard clearly, to which Eileen sighed. "You guys are just lazy.", she muttered.

She then laid herself down on the bed, resting for the night. They don't bring any tables or things like that, so they don't need to arrange the dorm room. So screw it.

She called The Messenger and they appeared, looking at her with that same stare they always give you. She chuckled at them and give them the Blades Of Mercy. They took the blades with gratitude and disappeared.

 **Beacon Academy**

Team Hunter woke up. First Eileen, followed by her partner, Jhin, then Henryk and finally Gascoigne. They are now wearing the school's uniform. Which in Jhin's opinion, pretty damn cool. So cool that he will use it everyday for school time unless Combat Class. When they looked at the clock, it was 8:06am so there's about 54 minutes left to grab a bite then go to class.

With that in mind, "Let's grab a bite, guys.", Jhin broke the awkward silence. All nodded their heads. They got to admit, it was pretty weird sleeping without no one trying to kill them. Beast stalking them and they woke up, only to see a mouth and fangs. They all shivered at their own imagination.

They went out of their dorm room and made their way to the Cafeteria. When they reached there, it was a pretty huge room. They grabbed a tray of food each person. They just took any food that is given to them, better than blood.

Finishing their meals, they stood up to go to their first class, Grimm Studies, taught by Professor Peter Port. While on their way there, Jhin looked behind him only to see Ruby's sprinting fast towards their location, probably to class. Following her is her team, Team RWBY and Team JNPR. This sight was amusing to him.

"I hope you guys know the Art of Quickening, because we are racing right now.", Jhin suddenly announced. Gascoigne grinned, Eileen sighed, and Henryk is being Henryk. Jhin then turned into mist as he dashing faster than Ruby's Semblance speed. Followed by him is Eileen, then Gascoigne and Henryk, who was not interested at the race and merely running normally.

When Jhin arrived at the door, he was opening the door before a panting caught his attention, which was Ruby's. She was panting hard, clearly exhausted. "You're alright?", Jhin asked her. His question grabbed her attention.

She looked up to him. "Yeah, I'm alright.", she answered, no longer panting. Nodding to him, they both went inside and took their respective seat.

"It's about Grimm Studies. So it should be interesting, to see the proper weakness of Grimm.".

Jhin then regretted those words he spoken.

 **Chapter End  
A/N: And that's it, sorry if it's shorter this time. I was out of time and try to make it interesting. Next chapter we will see the usual things. Really terrible fic and grammar, forgive me but I'm trying. Please review, share your thoughts and probably, give me some tips at making better story.**

 **I appreciate it.**

 **Have a good day, guys!**

 **Jhin out trying to find his victom for his art!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everybody! Sorry for the long wait, was thinking what to do with this story and whether to continue or not, but I will just continue so I won't be…finding my own purpose (aka finding my own sun). Jokes aside, here is BloodBorne: Remnant's Hunters Chapter 3. Yes, I do not name my chapter for it will make me having no idea to make it longer. So here's chapter 3, enjoy yourself!**

 **Beacon Academy**

This was not what Jhin expected. Sure, Professor Port's stories….were interesting, to him at least. But, what he didn't expect is the students around him, groaning and whining. Some are even sleeping which is Ruby and Jaune.

Looking at his teammates, Henryk is as stoic as always. Hard to read even without his mask, hell , he didn't even took his mask off when sleeping. That guy is secretive. Gascoigne is faring pretty well. He is focusing and hooked to Professor Port's story, which is the same boat as him. And Eileen, she's just being Eileen. Which is focusing, taking notes and everything. When he looked over Team RWBY's place, he noticed Weiss doing the exact same thing as Eileen.

Then he noticed Ruby is doing something. And it is proved when she showed it to her team, they were snickering. Weiss was not amused however, her face is red in anger. He was broke out of his observations when Professor Port's voice was immediately louden.

"A Hunter should be honorable, wise and well-educated. Now, which of you here that thinks you're fit in those categories?", Professor Port asked them, a smile on his face. Weiss, however with the speed of lightning or Ruby's Semblace, raised her hand.

"I do, sir!", she yelled out while standing with her right hand raised. Jhin can see her eyebrows twitched every few seconds. Talking about twitching, does Blake's team know that she is a Faunus? Hmm, probably yes or probably not. He bet on the later tho'.

After preparation and equipping her combat attire, she entered the arena. Professor Port released the Grimm inside the cage, revealing a Boarbatusk. The Grimm saw it's target, Weiss. "Let the match begin!", Professor Port instructed with a downward of his left hand. Jhin doesn't care about the fight, but his observation lays elsewhere: the weakness of the Grimm. The Grimm, has almost entirely of it's body covered in silver/white armor.

' _If the eyes can be poked with a blade, or maybe an accurate shot to the eyes, it will be effective. But other than the eyes in case it can't be poke or damaged, then I will bet it's under is vulnerable.',_ Jhin mentally calculated everything of the Grimm's weakness. He learned one thing when he's fighting the Grimm, their bodies are the same as the beasts he fought in Yharnam. Mainly the wolf thing. They have the same durability as these black creatures. When he looked back at the arena, he raised a brow.

"Stop telling me what to do!", Weiss yelled at Ruby. Jhin is at lost here, just what happened between those two when he's calculating? He looked over at his teammates.

Eileen sighed, Gascoigne's grinning and Henryk's smile is unseen. "Ruby was cheering for her partner Weiss, and Weiss was annoyed. The last which is 'Strike it's belly, it has no armor under it!' what made Weiss snapped.", Eileen summarized. He looked over at his other teammates, who nodded their head in confirmation.

"Ho? It seems like we're in the presence of a true Huntress-In-Training here.", Professor Port mused out. The bell was then ringed, signaling the end of the class. "Well, unfortunately, that is all the time we have. Now, have a good day youngsters!", he ended the class with a wave and a farewell, Jhin liked this guy.

All of the students began walking their way out of the classroom. When they were out, Jhin saw Ruby chasing Weiss and then the Heiress stomping her way to where she is going. Jhin approached Ruby. "What's wrong, Ruby?", Jhin asked, hoping nothing serious is wrong.

"Weiss don't want to be in a team led by me. And she told me Ozpin made a mistake making me the leader of the team.", She answered slowly, almost mumbling, with her head down.

"Hmm, I never been in a team. But one thing I do know is you, made a team leader by Ozpin is a mistake is remain to be unseen.", Jhin _comforted_ Ruby, placing his right hand on her shoulder.

"Mr. Khada is correct, Ms. Rose.", a voice spoke through the hallway. Jhin and Ruby looked over where the voice was heard. There, it was revealed to be Ozpin, of course with his cane and mug. Jhin sometimes wondered if the cane was a transformation weapon. "I made many mistakes in my life, Ms. Rose. But I don't consider you being a leader is one of them.", Ozpin spoke with a comforting tone.

"R-really?", Ruby asked, almost hopefully. Ozpin nodded his head. Jhin, knowing Ozpin will handle this, walked out. He was surprised however when he saw his team waiting for him, which made him smile. The smile was not unseen by them.

"You're bad at comforting, Jhin.", Gascoigne said while laughing.

"Well, you once have a daughter or should I say daughters. You would be a bad parents if you were bad at comforting.", Jhin retorted back, making Gascoigne laughed even harder.

"Almost a bit touché.", Gascoigne replied, finally over his laughter.

"Boys, we must get back to the dorm room. We might be able to send our weapons to the Hunter via The Messenger, and Jhin may be able to upgrade it there for us.", Eileen broke their conversation. She looked over at Jhin for confirmation whether he can upgrade or the correct word, enhance their weapon in The Hunter's Dream. Jhin nodded his head.

"Yes, I do can. Though, I wish it is not my Blood Echoes, to begin with.", Jhin said, while head's down when saying the last part. Which earned a snicker for Henryk.

"Don't worry, we will pay it back through Lien.", Henryk told Jhin, assuring him. "You may be able to buy some equipment here. Or maybe just clothes.", he continued.

Jhin nodded his head and then, they all then went into their dorm room and respective bed. _'Gehrman, I really wish you're here. Though, it would be a pain fighting you in your prime.',_ he mentally snorted at that, finally sleep overtook him.

 **Beacon Academy**

 **The next day**

If one alarm clock rings at maximum sound is painful, then all 4 alarm clocks all at once would be a torture. That is what Team Hunter currently experiencing. Jhin immediately shot up and kicked his alarm clock, the kicked clock went to Gascoigne who immediately stood up after sensing it, dodging it effortlessly. Henryk's body went up like a corpse and smashed down his alarm clock. Eileen's situation is the same as Henryk however, she only turned off the sound. So far, casualties is 2 alarm clocks, one alarm clock dead because of kicked into Gascoigne, who dodged it and it went to the walls. The second one is because of Henryk's smashing his alarm clock.

"I'm the first to stood so I'm first!", Jhin shouted and sprinted to the bathroom. Gascoigne gritted his teeth and his lost.

"Damn.", is all he can said. Henryk was shaking his head at their antics. Though, he was disappointed that he didn't get the bathroom first today, since yesterday he's the first one, followed by Eileen, Jhin and Gascoigne. "Oh, since I'm second, I will be the next one to use the bathroom.", Gascoigne smirked at his own point. Which made the other two gritting their teeth.

"Whatever, just don't take too long. You're the reason we're late yesterday.", that was Henryk speaking with gritted teeth. Gascoigne only smirked at him which infuriates Henryk more.

"Yes, you are the reason we're late yesterday. Take too long preparing this time, and I swear I'm going to kill you.", Eileen glared at Gascoigne with venom. Gascoigne's smirk faded and he back down.

Then they heard a door click, revealing Jhin in towel after taking a bath. "Man, that was refreshing.", he mused out. Then he saw the situation, "What did I missed?", he asked them with a deadpan stare.

 **Beacon Academy**

 **Couple of minutes later**

He shivered, for the unknown time this day. Jhin does not know what it is, but he knew it got to be bad. Maybe he should visit The Hunter's Dream later. Now they're in the Combat Class. Interestingly, their way of combat when fighting each other is until the opponent surrender or his or her aura is on the red level, around 25-20%. Currently fighting is Jaune Arc and Cardin Winchester.

"This is the part where you lost.", Cardin arrogantly said. Out of all people, it is an arrogant person. Jhin's palm on his face, which is copied by all Team Hunter.

"Over my dea-Oof!", Jaune was cut-off because of Cardin striking his mace down onto Jaune.

"That's enough! The match's over!", Glynda Goodwitch, the Professor for Combat Class, spoke out. "Mr. Arc, please use your scroll to watch your Aura level. If this was the Vytal Tournament, then you would be disqualified.", Glynda informed him, which made him shocked. "This is how the Officials decided the winner of the fight. Once you reach the red level, you are immediately disqualified. Unless, you have a way to rejuvenate your aura back to 100%. The Vytal Tournament is only in a few months!", she yelled out.

Ah yes, scroll. All Team Hunter used it for equipment searching, music – which made all Team Hunter, 'specially Jhin, comfortable - , and of course, video which falls into many categories such as Horror – to which all of them liked - , Comedy and many others.

"May I have Khada Jhin and Blake Belladonna on the arena?", Glynda's voice shocked Team Hunter, especially Jhin. Both Jhin and Blake went down but Blake went somewhere, probably getting her combat attire and weapon. Jhin raised his hand to which Glynda noticed.

"Yes, Mr. Khada?", she asked sternly, mind you.

"Um, actually…", Jhin is actually nervous about how they would handle this information. "Actually, all of us Team Hunter doesn't have their Aura locked yet.", and the reactions were expected by him, no not expected but calculated. He mentally smirked.

"What?!", everyone yelled except Team Hunter and Blake, who's currently somewhere on the locker.

Glynda sighed, "Well, I will unlock your Aura then. Aura is a manifestation of one soul. En-"

"Enhancing one's defend and regeneration which then leads into unlocking the person's Semblance.", Jhin cut her off. Glynda glared at him, to which he raised an eyebrow.

"I will be unlocking your Aura. Stay still. Do you have your own chant?", she asked Jhin, to which he nodded. "Well, say it then and let me unlock your Aura, don't even fight back.", She put her hands in front of Jhin as she began to unlock his Aura. By this time, Blake returned and watched with interest.

Taking a deep breath, he began. "We are born of the blood. Made men by the blood. Undone by the blood. Our eyes are yet to open.", he paused. The others were feeling some chill on their spine, even Team Hunter since they never heard of it before. " **Fear The Old Blood.** ", the way Jhin said the last part made everyone gulped. Then deep, crimson red blood color surrounded Jhin's body. Jhin was awe-struck by the sight of his Aura, his Aura, the color of fresh blood.

Glynda however, was sweating. You see, unlocking one's Aura will temporarily combine the soul of those who unlocking the others, and also seeing some of his/her memories. Glynda saw some of it, Jhin died and revived, only to died once again. A white Beowolf kind of monster with no mask, A huge monster, white fur and clothes covering it's eyes, a man with huge scythe, a woman _almost_ resembling Eileen and much more. "E-excuse me, Mr. Khada. You may proceed the match, I am in need of the rest room.", she sprinted to the rest room.

Jhin however just nodded dumbly. "Well, ain't you gonna change?", Blake asked Jhin with a tilt of her head.

"Yes I will.", he replied. Before Blake even spoke, a white light engulfed him. After a few seconds, it revealed Jhin in his bone ash armor, or the armor he had worn the first time they met him. With the familiar Blunderbuss on his left and the silver blade on his right also the huge sheath on his back. Blake knew how his weapon functions. It has two forms, so it is best to keep her guard up.

"Let's begin, Belladonna.", Jhin called out, instantly disappeared, making everyone shocked at the sudden speed. Blake's instincts called out to her to block her right, which she immediately did with her Gambol Shroud, successfully blocking Jhin's silver blade, though it knocked her back a few meters from him. She transformed her weapon into it's ranged mode, shooting him from far away. She deemed this is safer than close range.

Jhin is dodging the bullets with ease. He even managed to cut a few bullets in half. Everything can't be seen of him, his body, his arm, his face and even his eyes. Only his figure. Jhin lunged at Blake, whom immediately transformed her weapon back into it's melee form. Blake once again blocking his strike. Jhin resuming his assault attack either sides of Blake, who is having a hard time dodging and parrying the attacks. Then his next attack made her speechless. A vertical slash from the left to the right on her neck, to which she felt _pain_. _'It h-hurts!',_ Blake mentally thought. If it wasn't for her Aura, she would be dead, headless right now. She leaped back, a few meters away from Jhin.

Jhin, knowing she wouldn't be as close as before transform his blade into it's Great-sword form. More range, more power but a bit slower. He dashed at Blake, sending out a downward slash, to which she blocked, making a crater on the floor because of the attack. He immediately pulled out the silver blade, the huge sheath laid on his back, begun slashing really _fast_ at Blake, who's having a hard time dodging and blocking it. Every 3 seconds, her Aura level decreased because of the hits she failed to dodge. Blake paused, panting hard.

Jhin took his opportunity, Blake saw his legs are wider now than a usual swordsmanship's stance. Jhin put the silver blade back in the huge sheath, then slammed it down to Blake, who grunted and now on the floor. Jhin pointed his great-sword to Blake's face, "Yield, Belladonnna?", he smiled, though of course no one can see it.

"I yield.", Blake replied while grunting because of the pain. Aura decrease pain but the pain from the vertical slash to her neck is still there and the great-sword hurts like getting hit by a truck. She looked at Jhin, who has his hand to her, to which she took it. Then she checked her Aura level to which she went wide-eye at it. It is on 29%. She looked at Jhin, who shrugged at her. "H-how?", she asked.

"Who knows? But one thing for sure though, you have a good reflex. Since you're _a Faunus_.", he quietly whispered the last part. To which she appreciated it. She doesn't know how to confront her team about that matter. "Don't worry, I won't hate you for that.", Jhin's voice broke her out from her thoughts.

After the spar, duel, battle, whatever you wanna call it, the class then come to an end. Oh, by the way, Glynda's there too when Blake said she yielded.

 **Beacon Academy**

 **Just after the class**

Team RWBY, Team JNPR and finally Team Hunter sat in group. Eating their meals, except two person.

"There, in the middle of the night…", Nora spoke, her voice clearly gives the vibe of story telling.

"It was day…", Ren corrected her with a sigh.

"Surrounded by Ursas….", she continued her story.

"Beowolves.", once again, Ren corrected her. Team Hunter snickering quietly at them.

"Dozens of them!", Nora yelled out the last part, to which they laughed at.

"There was only two of them.", Ren once again corrected her, with a heavy sigh.

"But they were no match for us. So me and Ren sell bunch a lot of skin.", Nora's story finally come to an end, a smile on her face.

"She's been having this dream for a month.", Ren groaned, clearly tired of her antics. Can't blame him, a hyperactive girl is really hard to control.

That's the first person that is not eating. The second person is a certain blond male and a leader. Yes, that is Jaune Arc.

"Arc, are you alright?", Jhin asked Jaune with concern. He will protect them all this time, even if it's just an illness. Jhin's question bring everyone's attention to Jaune.

"W-what? I'm fine, see?", Jaune replied while stuttering to which everyone noticed and the smile proved that he's not fine.

"Clearly, you're not lad.", Gascoigne said, a serious expression on his face for once. Henryk is the same as always but a good eye reader like Jhin can tell he's also worried, Eileen's worry is visible through her face.

"Jaune, Cardin been bullying for a while now.", Pyrrha spoke, concern totally in her voice.

"Cardin? Nah, he's just joking. Practical jokes.", Jaune replied while laughing nervously.

"He's a jerk.", Ruby's voice called out, to which everyone nodded.

"He's not just a jerk to me, he's a jerk to everyone.", Jaune replied once again, no stuttering this time. An 'Ouch!' could be heard, to which everyone noticed that it was Cardin and his team bullying a Faunus. Brown hair and two bunny ears on top of her head. Cardin was pulling her ear hard.

"Told you it was real!", he told his team while laughing his ass off. The others following his lead, laughing at the girl.

"It must be hard being a Faunus.", Yang spoke with a sigh. She really wanted to smash that guy's face into a bloody pulp while reviving him then resumed the process. Blake nodded at her statement. Jhin however, keep observing Cardin. His mismatched eyes narrowing.

' _If Stake Driver won't kill in an instant, I would use it to blow up his face right now.',_ Jhin mentally though. An unpleasant memory came to his mind, everyone bullying him for being a freak. Mismatched eyes, abandoned. "I hope he have a really, really, really strong Aura.", his voice brings everyone attention to him.

"What are you plan-?", Eileen's question was cutoff as Jhin stood up, The Messenger on his feet carrying the Stake Driver. Team Hunter, seeing the weapon went wide-eye at him. "Are you crazy?! That thing can blow up a whole mountain!", she yelled at Jhin.

"I have thousands of silver and gold I encountered during my hunt. I will just pay them with that to pay the repair.", Jhin replied, putting the Stake Driver around his right arm. A clank sound could be heard. He approached Cardin and his team. They noticed him.

"Hmm, if it isn't the abomination, mismatched eyes freak?", Cardin mocked him. Jhin does not even care of his mock.

"Stop it.", he simply said.

"What? You think you're some big shot to order me around? Well, you're a fool!", Cardin replied with a laugh, followed by his team.

"Oh dear Faunus, stand behind me. And Cardin.", Jhin's voice was different which brought Cardin's attention to him. "I hope you and your gang have a strong Aura to defend this attack. I warn you, it is _very powerful_.", he finished.

"Hah? You, strong? What a hoax!", Cardin spoke again. The Faunus behind Jhin, began shaking, worried for him. Then a sound like a lever was pulled stopped them. They saw Jhin charging something. As if, he was preparing a huge and powerful punch. His Stake Driver have steam pulsing from it.

"Well, not my fault if you will be as black as a Beowolf.", Jhin then punched his front, then they heard. Then the whole school heard. The students saw it, wide-eye at him. A loud boom emanated from his Stake Driver. An explosion occurred, the area in front of him was in fire, a black smoke surrounding it. When the smoke were gone, the building have a huge hole, even the roof on top. From the Cafeteria entrance until 10 meters long of the roof on top now has a wall. On the ground is Cardin and his team, still alive but charred as black as a Beowolf. Jhin's Stake Driver has steam emanating from it.

"Told you.", is all he said at Cardin and his team. Then he turned to the Faunus girl. "I'm Jhin, Khada Jhin. Jhin's the first name and Khada's the last name. What is your name?", he introduced himself while asking her name. The girl in front of her was clearly nervous. And somehow, she is thinking just how beautiful his mismatched eyes are.

"V-V-Velvet Scarlatina. N-nice to meet you.", she told her his name while bowing, hiding her red face.

"Nice to meet you too, then I will see you around. If anyone is troubling you, I will put them in a similar situation like this.", Jhin told her. "See you around, Scarlatina.". She waved at him nervously.

As he reached at the tables he was in earlier, Eileen punched Jhin on the face, _hard._ "What in the bloody fucking world are you doing?!", she yelled out at him. Also, her first time of swearing. "What if they were dead from that attack? I don't mind you using other weapon but the Stake Driver? Are you insane?!", she continued scolding him, angered. The others are worried at this scene. But then, they saw his face, which made Eileen stopped. A serious expression, and a murderous glint in his eyes staring at her.

"Shut the fuck up.", those 4 words made everyone felt a chill on their spine. His voice was empty. "They're alive, that's all that matters. Scarlatina, she's just a human with an animal traits, a Faunus. Yet she is treated like trash. Do you want me to let that happened in front of me?", he questioned Eileen with a glare. "Too fucking bad. I won't.", he continued. "I don't care what the fuck happened to me, kill me, stab me, insult me, mock me. I won't even mind it, I would just mentally laugh at their weak insults.", he paused for a while. "But, an innocent, a normal person, or my friends or anyone who I deemed special, I would fucking murder them and let them get devoured by the huge whale from Fishing Hamlet.", he finished. He picked his food and gobble it in one swallow. He did something to his scroll to which a sound then heard.

" **What ever do you think you have done, Mr. Khada?"** , Ozpin's voice through the scroll asked.

"I blew up a fair amount of the school while injuring Cardin and his fucking lackeys. Because they're picking on an innocent, normal person and also my friend.", Jhin replied. "If you got a problem, then feel free to do whatever you want with me.", he continued.

" **Ah I see, well. I hope you have enough amount of Lien for the damage you caused."** , Ozpin said with almost a threatening tone at the Lien part.

"Thousands of silver and gold will do that just right. You're not satisfied? Then expel me or kill me if you like, though I will warn you. I'm not going down without a fight.", Jhin replied back. He lost his cool.

" **Very well then. I will want you to put what you assumed** _ **95%**_ **of the amount of silver and gold you have."** , Ozpin's voice calmly replied. **"But, if yo-"** , he was cut off because Jhin smashed the device on his hand. His aura now visible, flickering like flames. As if, to show how pissed he is.

"Bring the fuck on, Headmaster. Messenger.", a light formed near his legs, revealing The Messenger. Jhin put 95% of his golds and silvers on The Messenger. "Send it to Ozpin. He may not see you, but you still can give it to him, the golds and silvers I mean.", Jhin calmly said. The others are watching at him with worry. Mainly Ruby.

"Y-you're going to be expelled?", Ruby asked, her voice shaking, tears in her eyes.

"No. I'm not, calm down, Rose.", Jhin replied. "I will be waiting for you all in next class.", he calmly walked his way to the next classroom, History Class. Teach by The Hyper Man aka Professor Oobleck, Bartholomew Oobleck.

 **Haven Academy**

"Yo, you guys are coming to Beacon with us later?", a boy asked. This boy have blonde hair, a monkey tail, a sign that he is a Faunus. This boy or teenager is Sun Wukong.

"Yes, of course. I would like to see their Hunte-Huntsman or Huntress.", another voice replied. Though, no one caught his slip off. This man has short white hair but is actually teenager. As tall as Gascoigne, if not more. A top hat on his head, a worn tattered garb, white trousers with black boots. A long stick on his back, a heavily curved sword at his right hip, and a blunderbuss on his left hip.

"Great, then we will see you there!", Sun Wukong happily replied with a wave at them. The voice waved back.

"We will. Have a good day!", he shouted back to make sure he heard it. Once he's out of hearing zone, he asked his team. "Do you think the others are there?", the male asked.

"The others will be there, I can feel it. If we are given a second chance, then surely they're also given.", a feminine voice replied.

"Positive.", another male voice replied though this one is slightly younger.

"I feel the same way as them. We should go to Beacon Academy to visit them.", another male voice replied. This voice have tall physique, only 2 inch shorter than Gehrman.

"Then let us see them once more. Shall we, Maria, Simon, Ludwig?", the first voice from earlier asked them, happiness in his voice. Almost hopeful.

"Yes, of course. If possible, I would like it to meet him once again.", the feminine voice from earlier.

"It's been a long time since I've talked to him. The last time I talked to him is when we're in the Fishing Hamlet.", the younger voice replied.

"He's the one that told me of my Churh Hunters, and you all confirmed it for me. I shall meet him again.", the last voice said.

"And our answer is yes. We shall go with you, Gehrman.", all three voice spoke at once.

Gehrman, the first voice **(A/N: No puns on Gehrman, The First voice.** , was grinning. "Then..", he walked slowly, the others behind him. "Tonight, The Old Hunters, join the hunt.".

 **Chapter End**

 **A/N: And that wrapped it all, hope you all really enjoy this chapter. And yes, I already warned you on the summary that there will be OOC. Before you asked. Simon are not in the Old Hunters group aka the Hunters that slain all the villagers of Fishing Hamlet and The Great One, Mother Kos** _ **or some say Kosm**_ **. But let's just say, that there will be a surprise. Once again, please review for mistakes, or if there's anything wrong. I highly appreciated it.**

 **Jhin's out,**

 **CIAO!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: After two or was it three, weeks, a new chapter is finally here. To those that read this story, yes it has some inspiration of another RWBY + Bloodborne crossover story. Oh, and be honest, you expected it right, that Gehrman, Lady Maria, Ludwig and Simon would be alive the moment you read that Eileen, Gascoigne and Henryk's alive? Oh well, let's just see how this story will end up. Whether it will be the most bad or good story, is up to the readers. Nonetheless, I thank you all for the follows and favorites I gained, really appreciate it. Now, here's chapter 4!**

 **Chapter Begin:**

 **Beacon Academy**

Jhin kept walking on fast pace, his teammates behind him. Gascoigne was staring at him, probably worried, Eileen still pissed at his action and Henryk observing him. If you ask Gascoigne's opinion, he entirely agreed on Jhin's action on Cardin and his partners-in-crime, not to mention satisfying. The moment Jhin announced that he'll be on his way to History's Class, Gascoigne's was the first to stand up and followed him. Which is followed by Henryk and Eileen.

"Are you okay, Jhin?", Gascoigne broke the silence, questioning Jhin, asking for a confirmation.

"Yeah, I'm okay, I think. I'm just pissed I guess. Those guys… if I saw them doing that again, they wouldn't made it out alive, me getting expelled or not.", Jhin replied, anger still in his voice, even if only slightly. The event still angered him.

"I do agree on your action, but using a Stake Driver _is_ an overkill. Not to mention using the charged attack. If it wasn't for their Aura, they'd would die.", Henryk decided to voice out his opinion.

"What he said.", Eileen said, her right hand's thumb pointed at Henryk.

"If I was using my fists, they'd would still bully people. But I do get your points.", Jhin replied, the anger in his voice keeps decreasing, meaning that he is calmed right now. He looked back and saw the others behind them, around 15-20 meters away from them. Of course, them as in Team RWBY and Team JNPR. He will say it that he enjoyed their company. What a fun bunch.

"We're here.", Henryk spoke. They entered the class and was met with Professor Oobleck. Or full name Bartholomew Oobleck, who preferably want to be called Doctor Oobleck and not Professor Oobleck.

"Ah, what a rare sight! A bunch of students entering History class 5 minutes early?", he asked enthusiastically, a gleam in his eyes. "Well, go ahead an take your seat. Class will begin shortly!", he dashed to his table and grab his mug, swallowing the liquid inside.

Minutes passed by and the classroom was then filled with students, even the second year surprisingly. And Jhin even noticed the Faunus girl that Cardin bullied. "Now, I know all your names through the information given by Headmaster Ozpin.", he paused while Jhin clicked his tongue at the mention on Ozpin, "And you probably know mine but nonetheless, I will introduce myself. I am Bartholomew Oobleck, the professor for your History class.", he continued and finishing with a bow, a formal bow actually.

"Now let's begin the lesson!", he shouted.

 **Beacon Academy**

 **Hour passed by**

Jhin was clearly enjoying the story. About the Faunus and the Great War. Really interesting. It made him excited. The only thing he was not excited however, is how the Faunus was treated. They were treated as if they were an abomination, an animal, not a human with animal traits. They were then brought to the topic of the war at the fort or whatever, he forgot actually. And currently, Oobleck asked them a question of what is the advantage of Faunus at the war?

Jhin stood up, the question is easy. An easy one, it only take an average student to answer this correctly and get the full mark. A bad student however, say like Jaune, may he forgive him for insulting him, would need some effort of learning. Remember, hard work will pay in the end.

"Yes, Mr. Khada?", Oobleck made a pose, his right hand, the index finger pointing at him. A smile on his face, one of his eyes closed.

"No offence to the Faunus. But when it comes to certain animal, they really have _good_ sight. Especially for predator type of animals. So namely, their advantage would be night vision.", Jhin answered, while bowing at first as a sign for asking forgiveness at how he described the Faunus' advantage.

"Correct. Very good, Mr. Khada. Now, who would try to answer what happened to the General?", Oobleck asked with the same gleam in his eyes, completed with the smile.

Eileen and Blake stood at the same time without realizing it, and of course answering in sync. "Because of the night vision, the General ordered his man to attack at night. What he didn't expect was for them to clearly heard their movements and so the General was caught.", when they finished, their eyes were wide and look at each other in bewilderment.

"Correct answer both of you, perfectly I might add.", Oobleck confirmed their answer, then dashing back towards his table for a drink of which Jhin theorized as Coffee. The drink can give endless energy, not as much as energy drink but enough for you to hold about 8 hours before sleeping when on the night.

The bell then rang, signaling them the end of the class. Jaune was now awaken, "W-wait what?", he clearly shocked by the look of his face. Jhin internally chuckled. If Jaune ask him for a favor for learning certain subject, he wouldn't mind doing so.

"Ah, Mr. Arc, finally contributing to the class I see. At the end of the class too!", Oobleck's voice made Jaune even more shocked **(A/N: *insert YOU WA SHOCKED*)**. Poor Jaune. "I would like you to stay here for a while, Mr. Arc. You have a lot to catch up to.".

"Aww….", Jaune groaned after hearing Oobleck's decision.

"Don't worry, if you have problem, you can find me later for easier understanding.", Jhin assured him with a smile.

"Thanks, sorry for being a trouble to you", Jaune replied while scratching his head nervously.

 **Beacon Academy**

Team Hunter **(A/N: Or should I say, Hoonter)** are now in their dorms, each in their respective bed. They're now in an awkward silence, but to Jhin, he doesn't care since he's not looking at the stars and of course, the shattered moon. He decided to break to silence, "Imagine how freaked out I am the first time I saw that moon.".

"Probably, shrieking like girls. What with you being moon-scented and all.", Gascoigne replied while smirking, Jhin chuckled at his replies. The other two members have a smile on their face.

"I seriously wonder how you look like, Henryk. Have you ever seen his face before, Gascoigne?", Jhin asked Gascoigne, who heard the curiosity in his voice.

"Nope and probably never will. He even used two towels for showering, one for wrapping it around his body and the other to cover his face.", Gascoigne replied with an annoyance in his voice, his right palm covering his face.

"Maybe you will find out when I am dying and need a breathing mask.", Henryk joked with them. They nervously laugh at his joke.

"That being said, I already know you guys can use The Messenger. But, if you die, will you all die permanently or will you be revived like me?", Jhin asked them with a stern expression.

"Nope, we don't think so. That's why, we will be working hard to be even better than our past lives. We've got the opportunity now.", Eileen, finally letting out her thoughts. "I have a bad feelings. Like for example, the Cleric Beast appeared. And you've already slain it before?", Jhin nodded his head, "Then my question is, since you're the one that killed Gascoigne, will there be adult insane Gascoigne randomly spawning?", she asked her team with full seriousness.

"I'm not sure.", Jhin replied, their face grew serious at his reply. "But, we're Hunters. And Hunters are always prepared, even if it's not the result they expected, they're still ready.", all of them agreed at his statement. For one moment a Hunter is not ready, he or she will die by an unexpected strike from a beast. "Geez, this talk is making me nervous, I'm going to go out for a while. Maybe even to the roof. See you guys later!", he said while waving his wand, making his way out of the room.

He then resumed his walk when he's out of his room, at a random location of course. While observing too. Hunters must keep observing his surrounding whether at a save location or not. Period. He noticed some students are still up and what not. He then heard something between the lines of 'I don't want to be the damsel that needs to be saved! I want to be the hero!'. _'That sounds like Jaune,'_ , Jhin thought and following where he heard the voices.

Now he is somewhere he doesn't know. Looks spooky but it won't spook him. Nice try, unknown room. He then saw Jaune bursting off from the nearby door, Pyrrha behind him. Decide to make her recognize his presence, "What's the problem, Nikos?", Pyrrha was startled at his voice and looked at him. "I've made some theory about Jaune's skill.", Pyrrha is sweating bullets at his tone. "And the theory's result is Jaune having a fake transcripts to get into Beacon.", Pyrrha let out a _long_ sigh.

"….yes.", she replied quietly. "You're really smart you know, you didn't even heard our conversation and yet your theory proved correct.", she changed the subject.

"Thank you for the compliment, though that's the reason someone never want to be with me. Too smart, they said.", he replied. "I've heard only the part where he said he don't want to be the one that needs help but instead the one that helps. And so on so forth.", he finished what he wanted to tell her.

She let out a sigh. "I've offered him that I would train him but he declined. Now, I don't know what to do.", Pyrrha spoke sadly.

"Try to convince him, Nikos. A leader should be strong, true. But sometimes, the leader is what made the team strong. If he is decent, say as strong as Cardin but have a genius set of mind and tactics, he would be a splendid leader. But not everyone is smart or perfect. So just convince him about him being the leader and all.", Jhin told her his opinion of convincing Jaune. "If that didn't work, then one way or another, we need to remind him that he as the leader, should also accept help from his member. A hero also did that. Hero doesn't instantly became strong, he needs some help at first before being strong. He needs to get that.", Jhin once again spoke, now giving Pyrrha the confirmation that she can speak and let out her opinion.

"I might tell him just that, though, the later is not working since I already told him that.", Pyrrha replied, her eyes are burning fire in determination.

"Hmm, so that's a no go? Then, we might need Rose's help.", Jhin spoke, surprising Pyrrha.

"Ruby? What about Ruby?", she asked.

"She have some trouble about being leader, and then when I and Ozpin lectured her, she's doing a good job being the team leader now. So, Ruby can definitely convince Jaune when it is the first idea.", Jhin replied to her in his calculative tone. "Well, if that's all you need, I'm going back to my team's dorm room.", he then made a U-turn and walked back to the direction of his team's dorm room while waving his hand at Pyrrha.

"Thank you, Jhin!", she shouted while waving her hand at him. Jhin merely smiled.

' _These few days are getting interesting'._

 **Forever Fall Forest**

"Yes indeed, students, the Forever Fall Forest is beautiful but we're-", bla bla bla bla, the rest was not heard as Jhin does not focusing what Professor Glynda's saying. It is mainly of their objective here. It is to gather some…substance for Professor Peach. And the so called substance also attracts bees or at least that's what it looks like to Jhin.

So in summary, gather honey-like substance that attracts insects. Got it. Simple enough. The problem however, is Jaune Arc, Leader of Team JNPR. For as long as he's observed him, Jaune is beginning to hang around Cardin and his gangs much more than he did with his team. _'Hmm, so that's what the presence is.'_ , Jhin internally snapped his fingers as if having an idea. _'That presence was Cardin and he heard about Jaune's fake transcript and used the secret to blackmail Jaune. Smart move, but it will have a painful consequences.'_ , Jhin sadistically thought of what to do to Cardin later. He began cackling to which Ruby looked at him, while Gascoigne and Eileen elbowed Jhin at his ribcages. Both sides.

"Gah! What's that for?!", Jhin screamed at them.

"You're cackling like an mad man, Jhin. Have to snap you out of it, or else The Hunter of Hunters will slay you.", Eileen replied to him.

"You can try.", a challenging tone in Jhin's voice as he said that. Just as Eileen about to say something, the other students began walking to the forest, probably to gather that jelly substances. "Oh, well. Time to gather that thing. We can use Gascoigne's height as our advantage.", Jhin said, while grinning at Gascoigne who only scowled at him.

 **Haven Academy**

Gehrman sneezed really hard and have a familiar feeling. "Whoever you are, I know you're tall but know that I do know how you feel.", he said while a comical tear flow out of his eyes socket.

"What are you talking about?", Maria asked him with a deadpan expression.

 **Forever Fall Forest**

 **Back to the scene**

And they did what they planned. Using Gascoigne's height, it was easier to grab all of the required amounts of jelly. Gascoigne constantly scowling at them. "I think that's all, yes?", Jhin asked them as he put the 8th jelly subtances they were tasked to collect.

"Yes, I think that's all. Now, each bring 2 with them.", Eileen spoke, the others taking 2 of the substances. "And now, let's split and try to help the others that are having problem. Or possibly, spotted by Grimm.", Eileen suggested the idea.

"Pretty clever, Crow.", Henryk complimented her. As he said that, all of them began walking away and split. Jhin going north, Eileen to the south, Gascoigne to the west and Henryk to the east. Jhin then saw Pyrrha and Blake together. Ehem mind you, not that kind of 'together-together'.

"Greetings, Belladonna, Nikos.", Jhin greeted them, though not without them not being startled at his voice.

"The next time you did that, you will be receiving a knife to your throat.", Blake threatened, her amber eyes glowing.

"You're a F- you have a good hearing, probably better than normal average humans, so you should been able to detect me. About the threat, well even if I didn't know, I would still be able to dodge it.", Jhin replied, and shrugging off Blake's threat like it was just the normal thing happened to him everyday. "You guys have trouble?", he asked them.

Pyrrha shook her head. "No we don't, this 2 are the last for us to collect.", she replied with a smile. Blake nodding at Pyrrha's statement. While sighing in relief, that Jhin did not revealed to Pyrrha that she's a Faunus.

' _1, 2, 3…5 presence altogether. Cardin, Sky, Russel, that one guy I forgot and Jaune. Hoh? It seems like they're planning to drop something to me so I'd get assault. Do your decision Jauney Boy, whatever it is, I will respect it.'_ , Jhin mentally thought. Blake looked at him weirdly.

"Is something wrong with the direction you're looking at?", Blake asked him, a small trace of concern in her voice, though Jhin, being a Hunter able to caught it easily.

' _Wait another presence, an Ursa Major. Another one? Wait! Thi-this… presence.'_ , Jhin was now sweating. He didn't even noticed Blake calling him until she hit him on the head. "Ouch! Wh-what?", he asked at them dumbly.

"You're sweating, are you okay? Not to mention your face is getting paler.", Blake asked him once again. "Are you o-", whatever she was going to asked was cut-off by a scream, a _terrifying_ scream. _'Th-that's not any sound a Grimm would make! Is it..'_ , she was also sweating. She glanced at Pyrrha who also sweating right now.

A few seconds passed, the rest of Team RWBY and Team JNPR appeared, of course, along with Eileen and Gascoigne. Then another seconds passed, Henryk and Glynda could be seen. The forest was now in fire, not entirely but the part where Cardin and Jaune currently is. Just talking about Cardin, Sky and the others could be seen sprinting fast at them. Yang caught Russel with her arm. "What happened?".

"No! No! We gotta get away! That thing will burn us alive! Jaune and Cardin are fighting an Ursa Major when suddenly…that monster suddenly appeared!", he desperately replied, sweating here and there.

"Let me guess.", Jhin's voice brought everyone's attention to him. Cardin's team looking at him with fear in their eyes. "The Watchdog of The Old Lords eh?", when he said that, everyone's face were those of confusion but Gascoigne, was trying to catch it. He heard it somewhere. Then he snapped his finger, bringing everyone's attention to him.

"A huge burning dog with huge crocodile looking head, body's surrounded with fire?", Gascoigne asked Russel for confirmation. Russel nodded quickly and then ran away, along with the others. "Hmm, you know it's name so that would mean you'd entered the Chalice Dungeons, hmm?", Gascoigne asked Jhin, who nodded his head at his question.

"Let's just go, one way or another, we can defeat it! We must save Jaune!", Ruby screamed.

"Alright let's just go. See you guys there!", Jhin said, while smashing a bone in his hand. His body then became more faster and move in mist.

"The Old Hunters Bone? That is an interesting item.", Henryk spoke, intrigued by the item Jhin held and smashed just now. "Let's go everyone.", he said. And with that, everyone ran to the location where Cardin and Jaune is.

 **Forever Fall Forest**

"It.. it destroyed the Ursa Major in hit!", Jaune panicked.

"We.. we gotta run!", Cardin said, and began sprinting, Jaune behind him too much further behind. Just when they keep running, a mist passed through them, then in front of them is Team RWBY, Team Hunter without the leader, Team JNPR and Professor Glynda. The area around them is in fire, all of them sweating because of the heat. Just when Cardin about to spoke, a terrifying howl was heard and they looked and went wide eye at Jhin, who is now in his usual bone-ash armor, the familiar silver blade and the blunderbuss. The source of the howl was the beast now on the floor, trying to stand up, surrounding it was a fire.. a lava.

"C'mon, Watchdog of Old Lords. Surely, the heat isn't for show, hmm?", Jhin taunted it. And as if it understand Jhin, it immediately stood up and charged at him. Jhin dodged the charge and the dog, was met with an axe from Gascoigne, sending it back onto the floor. Jhin gave Gascoigne a thumbs up. The others whose weapon have a ranged attack form, began changing it into said form. They began firing it at the huge dog. Jhin combined his blade into the huge sheath on his back, Gascoigne extended his axe, Eileen split her Blades of Mercy into it's two separate daggers and Henryk unfolded his Saw Cleaver into it's a bit more longer range. And they all dashed onto it, striking it's body repeatedly.

"Die, beast!", Gascoigne yelled out. The lava, acting as the blood of the dog, splattering around all the place. Bullets of dust embedded into it's body, it now shrieking in pain. It swiped the area front of him with it's huge head, while the 4 Hunters respectively dodged to the side, 2 to the left, 2 to the right. They resumed their assault on the huge beast.

"We can do this, everyone! It is becoming weaker!", Ruby yelled out, encouraging them to continue. She made a shot with her weapon's rifle form into the eye of the beast. The beast now shrieking in pain, staggered completely, fell still on the floor but alive.

"Chance!", Jhin yelled out to his fellow Hunters. Jhin dashed to the head, the other 3 followed his suit. All 4 Hunters plunged their hand into the head. Jhin's on the right eye, Eileen's on the left eye, Gascoigne's on the brain part and Henryk's down on it's throat. They then pulled it out whatever they found inside, making the fire splattered around them wildly. The strike making the beast shrieking more loudly and eventually, fell down onto the floor. The fires surrounding it's body disappearing and so is the life of the beast. Not the fire that is currently burning the forest though.

The 4 Hunters still on their guard while the rest now panting harder, seemingly out of breath and the fires surrounding them are not helping. The oxygen will be lesser and lesser. "That monster… just what is it?", Weiss asked between each pant. The 4 Hunters shrugged. All the beasts and it's mysteries, they do not know just what it is. Just like how they do not know anything about Grimm more than that it lacked soul.

"Well, the fires will die out eventually. So let's just go back to the Academy, yes?", Jhin asked them, a smile on his face, though just like Henryk, couldn't be seen because of his crow mask.

"Indeed, let us head back to the Academy and report this back to Headmaster Ozpin.", Glynda Goodwitch replied.

 **Beacon Academy**

The moment they arrived, all of them immediately when to bed. All except two. Jhin and Glynda. Glynda went to report of the even that was happening. While Jhin, is going to make a lantern. Somewhere. He kept on walking, finding the perfect exact location for it. It must be somewhere where it is hidden perfectly while also close to the room or cafeteria.

When he kept on walking, he then found the perfect location. Imagine a 60 meters line. 20 of the left is his dorm room while the other 20 of the right is the cafeteria so the remaining 10 is where the Lamp will be. And it is very hidden. Well hidden, he might say.

He actually don't know how to make Lantern. So he called The Messenger and ordered them to make a lantern at the exact location he's currently in. He waited for The Messenger to finish. He don't mind waiting, not at all. When waiting, he actually think that it means he was given the time to think strategically of his next move. And now, on his mind. The reason of the Lamp, was so if he died or something, he could come here whenever he wants to. Or of course, he can just use Bold Hunter's Mask and instantly be here whenever he woke up after sleeping.

Now, the other reason of him wanting to enter The Hunter's Dream is to make his own weapon. Ludwig's Holy Blade was super powerful and he really liked it, but he just don't feel right using someone's weapon. The only weapon he felt something like this is if he was using the Burial Blade, Ludwig's Holy Blade, Holy Moonlight Sword, the Rakuyo, and Simon's Bowblade. Out of all these, he really interested of making either a scythe-like weapon like the Burial Blade or something like Ludwig's Holy Blade. _'Hmm, a combination of Burial Blade and Rakuyo, would be interesting to see. The top of the scythe-blade is clock-wise while the bottom scythe is also going clockwise.'_ , Jhin thought. _'Or Simon's Bowblade combined with the Burial Blade. Only the scythe, or just the curved sword, being two and when combined, can be change into a bow. A string would be needed for that. Or I could just mentally use my own imagination.'_ , Jhin calculated internally. Every mistake, every weapon, every blue prints printed into his head. He looked down and saw that The Messenger was finished.

"Good job you all, and now to see The Doll. Then make my own weapon.".

 **The Hunter's Dream**

He opened his eyes, and was greeted by the familiar sight of the building aka The Workshop. It is where Hunters enhanced their weapons with blood. Or create your own weapon. He walked through the pathway and when he entered, he saw The Doll sitting in a wooden chair he had made the last time he was here.

"Greetings, Doll.", he greeted, bowing his head.

"You've come, Good Hunter. What is it that you desire?", The Doll asked.

"I've actually here to create or the right word, forge my own weapon so to speak. But since I've encountered and kill The Watchdog Of Old Lords, I would like to transfer the echoes to become my strength.", Jhin replied, voice calm.

"Very well. Let the echoes become your strength. Let me stand close, and now close your eyes.", The Doll ordered him to close his eyes to which he heeded her order.

"Endurance, strength and resistance.", Jhin spoke, The Doll understanding it, made the blood echoes into Jhin's endurance, strength and resistance. Jhin, felt the familiar power being given to him, his strength increased, he would be stronger. His endurance is increased, he can fight longer. His resistance increased, he can take hit without injuring himself pretty badly. Certain or specific attacks. "Thank you, Doll.", Jhin thanked her with a smile, to which she gave one back.

Walking over to the table, he quickly tried to find three blueprints, to which he found in the closet. "Alright, now to labeled the blueprints.", he labeled the first blueprint as 'Burial Bow'. The second as 'Scythed Rakuyo'. And the third, 'Moon Destroyer' **(A/N: You know where I'm going, Bleach baby.)**. The first blueprint was a drawing of the curved sword part of the Burial Blade, two of them, sharp as the Burial Blade itself. The handle will be the way to make it combined to be a bow.

The second is where a staff, as long as the Burial Blade's scythe form, two blade in each's end. Clockwise direction. It can be split, turning into two long kama. It will be an interesting sight to see. But people would claim it 'rip-off' so he really need to choose between these three.

Ah talking about three, the third is of two blades combined into one sword, the weight is increased with the total of the two blades. One of the blades is a long trench knife. The handle being as long as his forearm, the blade will be almost same length but will be thin as a daito. The second blade, is a blade of a long butcher knife, same length as the trench knife's blade's length. There is no handle, but there is hole in the blade where the grabbing of the blade is. The blunt side, which is the upper, is completely a hard object, so it won't cut his hand. These two then can be combined by making the trench knife entering the butcher's knife's hidden socket that fit only the trench knife.

Just as he was about to choose, he felt that the third option is what suit him most. So with that in mind, he chose the third option. "Alright then. Doll, help me out with the equipment and resources. This will be a long day.", he spoke to Doll with that calm soothing voice of his.

 **Beacon Academy**

Team Hunter woke up, one by one. But after everyone woke up, each asked in sync. "Where is Jhin?". A long silence then occurred, for none of them know what is he doing. They thought that since he didn't went to sleep with them, he would be with Glynda reporting of the beast they've fought yesterday.

"I do not know. But I've just have a feeling he's not here.", Henryk spoke, voicing out his thoughts. Then it clicked to him. "But, if he was there, then his body would be here…unless. That's it!", Henryk spoke out loud, bring everyone's attention to him. "The reason he didn't went to sleep, is not because he went with Glynda to report of yesterday's event. But to make a Lamp.", they then realized the login behind his words. Henryk checked the clock, 7:59am. "We still have time and we have the time off for school. So let's search for the Lantern.", they've all nodded at this.

They dressed themselves in their usual attire. They walked out the door and then a silence occurred. For the moment they walked out of the door, Team RWBY and Team JNPR also went out at the same time. "Uh, greetings?", Jaune awkwardly asked greeted them. He earned a few 'Good morning' and 'Greetings to you' and all. "What were you guys doing?", Jaune asked them with a tilt of his head.

"Searching for a lamp.", Eileen answered with a deadpanned voice.

"Really?", Everyone save for Team Hunter, asked.

"If you can", she paused, searching something. And then pulled out whatever it was she's searching for. An image of a lamp or should they say Lantern. "Can you help us search for a lantern like this, laying on a ground? Most likely sticking out from the ground.", she received everyone's nods of their heads.

"Then let's find it.", she commenced the find of the odd lantern.

 **An hour later (A/N: This is my first time doing it, so pardon.)**

After an hour of searching, Ruby managed to find the exact same lantern that was on Eileen's picture. They followed Ruby, who's leading them to the location of the lantern. "So, why're we searching for an odd lantern?", Ruby asked with a tilt of her head, her face showed full confusion.

"With that Lantern, we can find Jhin. He's missing since yesterday, and most likely, he's the one that made that Lantern.", Eileen replied Ruby's question.

"Oh, I see! But why's the lantern?", Ruby asked again.

"Oh, he doesn't tell you?", Eileen's brow raised, "Let me tell you this. He is immortal.", with this reveal, they all gasped in shock. "Oh, not that way of immortal. He's immortal because every time he died, he will be revived and then he will return back here, into The Waking World.", Eileen explained to Ruby, to make her understand.

"So he won't die?", Ruby asked, for confirmation of course. She liked being around with Jhin.

"Correction, he can die but he will be respawned. Imagine a survival video game where every time you died, you are back at the last checkpoint.", Eileen explained with the most easiest way of making her understand.

"Ah, I s-", she was cutoff by a white light from the Lantern. And then, after a few moments, Jhin was there. Standing proud, a grin on his face.

"Ah, well th-", he didn't finish his word however when he saw his teammates, Team RWBY and Team JNPR. "How in Great One's are you able to find this place?", he asked them, eyes wide.

"Well, it took us an hour but yea, we managed to find it in the end.", Yang answered his question, a big grin on her face. "Though, you look more tired than before. What did you do?", Yang asked him.

"Nothing much, Xiao Long. It is no-",

"If it's about you being in another world because of that Lantern, we already knew because Eileen told us.", Yang cut him off before he could finish sentence. Jhin clicked his tongue in annoyance and let out a sigh.

"Like I said, it is no threatening matter. Just visiting The Doll, oh by the way, she said hi Eileen.", Jhin replied Yang's question, an 'Oh my' from Eileen. "Let's try it out. Gascoigne, be my spar partner for a while.", he proposed to Gascoigne who only grinned at him.

 **Beacon Academy**

They are now in the training area. Where students spar with their friends or their teammates. But it is huge. Not that _huge_ but nonetheless, it is big. Almost as wide as the Grand Cathedral itself.

"You said, 'Let's try it out', what do you mean?", Gascoigne asked Jhin, his grin still intact on his face. Bloodlust or not, mad or not, a battle always excite him.

"Why don't you find out yourself?", Jhin replied with a question, more like a challenging question. The familiar blue light to all of them appeared, giving Jhin a _huge_ sword. Everyone went wide-eyed at the sword.

"That sword…that weapon of yours is almost as long, if not more, than Ludwig's Holy Blade!", Gascoigne yelled out. The others were still staring at the weapon's size, the handle was as long as Jhin's forearm, and the blade is almost his overall height. It also looks heavy and yet, Jhin wielded it with one hand, putting the blunt side of the sword on his shoulder.

"I created it. It took me hours, but I managed to completed it. My own weapon. The way the blade curved reminded you of a crescent moon, though it looks more like a half moon but still, the point is I named it 'Moon Destroyer'.", Jhin told them of his misadventures with the sword, or should I say, swords but they do not know yet, so it won't matter anyway. "Let's go!", Jhin yelled out.

 **(Plays: Bloodborne OST The Hunter)**

Jhin dashed at a very fast speed to Gascoigne, who dodged the stab to his face, responded it with a swing of his axe, finishing it with a shot of his blunderbuss. Gascoigne noticed that Jhin's firearm is not the familiar blunderbuss but a flintlock looking pistol, he knew it is not Hunter's Pistol because it is far longer than the Hunter's Pistol. Jhin shot the weapon, as if to deflect Gascoigne's shot, which he truly did. They're fighting in a blur, blade met axe, sparks flying, but for the 5 minutes they were fighting, not even a spill of blood was dropped yet.

Jhin charged his attack and about to dashed when he was stopped by Gascoigne's shot. Jhin now on one knee, rolled back because he would like to keep his guts inside, thank you very much. He sent a spinning attack at Gascoigne who blocked it with his axe. Jhin kept slashing, stabbing, slicing at Gascoigne who either dodged, blocked and try for a hit or two which were also dodged or blocked by his opponent.

Jhin now then perform the combo of upward slash, downward slash, horizontal and finally as he is about to send another upward slash, he put out his Evelyn and grabbed his blade, pulling the trench knife out which was the upward slash, then a stab with the butcher's knife.

The others watching were impressed. "Woah, look at this weapon! It is inside another weapon!", Ruby shouted enthusiastically.

"Weapons aside, they are pretty good. From my perspectives, they possessed the skills of a veteran Huntsman or Huntress.", Blake voiced out her opinion. She was correct, seeing those two fighting at it like a wild animal. To see who shall be king, who will be the one at the top of the food chain, it will be decided with this fight. But this was only a spar.

"Blake is right. If they were in the tournament in the years I've won, I would lost and be at third place.", Pyrrha agreed with Blake.

Back to the fight, now the blade was separated, Jhin is more faster than before, oh yes, Gascoigne noticed that. And even though he knew he would lost, he still have his grin intact. His extended axe continuously attacked Jhin, who blocked every attack and then began attacking more faster than before.

Jhin, more ferocious than before, keep stabbing at Gascoigne who either dodge or block. But then calculated a strategy. He purposely aimed for his eye, Gascoigne dodged the strike and then the other. But what he didn't notice was the butcher's knife ready to slash him. Knowing he'd win, he said. "Always observer even when you're dodging.", a sound of a slash was heard as Jhin's butcher's knife slashed Gascoigne's chest, a small amount of blood at the slice, if it wasn't for Gascoigne's aura, the cut would be deeper. "I won.", Jhin said, a grin on his face. His mismatched eyes matched his situation clearly. Happy. Or should Gascoigne say, contented. Jhin was contented with the result of his own weapon. It is heavy and sharp. When combined, the sharpness didn't increased but the weight did. And with the weight, it can increase a downward slash damage.

"As always, very good fight, Gascoigne.", Jhin told Gascoigne with a smile, who scoffed at him with a smile.

"Man you guys are very cool!", Jaune shouted. They all laughed at this, truly a happy moment of them together. But alas, a happy moment doesn't last forever. The news of a killer of Faunus, wielding an axe.

He was titled by the community, Father Gascoigne.

 **Chapter End.**

 **A/N: Well, that was long. Not long, it's only 6.2k. But still, I enjoyed writing story for you guys and I feel happy when people at least read it, and even more happy when people follow or favorite it. Finally, this chapter reveals Watchdog Of The Old Lords. I still have trouble with my fighting scenes, and I'm trying to fix that. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please Rate and Review.**

 **Khada Jhin, out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello you all, how is it going for you guys? Well for me, everything's alright, I hope everything's alright for the readers of my story Bloodborne: Remnant's Hunters. Forgive me that it took almost a month, a month passed yes but counting specifically, only weeks passed. I was busy with helping my family with business of selling since it is Ramadhan. However, here is a chapter for you all!**

 **A little bit of a warning though. I decide not to gives the location kind of thing after every line thing. Now that's taken care off, enjoy!**

It was already weeks passed after Jhin tested his newly forged weapons against Gascoigne. Their fight was truly awe-inspiring for the Huntsman/Huntress-In-Training. There's also 'If we can be like that, we can break people's leg more awesome!' from a certain orange-haired girl from Team JNPR. Every strikes was swift, fast and deadly. However, both was parrying, countering and dodging every hit sent to them. Until Jhin, revealed the second form of his new weapons. A dual blade consisting of trench knife, the handle being as long as his forearm and the overall height of the blade, was as tall as he was. The second part of the blade was a blade with a hole in the middle of the section for wielding it, same height as the trench knife's blade. Gascoigne caught off-guard by the new weapon, was struck on the chest in an upward slash on that day. After that strike, they decided to end the spar courtesy of Jhin, satisfied of _his_ own weapon's durability.

Now, the Vytal Tournament is approaching. But Jhin, he… was feeling something ominous. Like _something_ will happen. If it's a war, he could handle it. But the ominous feeling, it doesn't give him a vibe of war but something else. _Almost_ resembling The was immediately broke out of his thoughts after getting smacked on the head by Gascoigne. Jhin, spotting a grin on his face.

"We asked you, would you want to come with us to Vale?", Gascoigne asked, his grin still intact, showing his bright white teeth.

"Vale? That would be lovely, I do love travelling on new place.", Jhin replied politely, a smile on his face. But his smile dropped, and his eyes turned to confusion.

Looking up, he saw Team RWBY, all members present. Everyone's smiling, yes even Weiss, with Ruby's smile surpassing everyone's warmth of smile.

"Then it's decided! Let's go to Vale now!", Ruby shouted enthusiastically, her grin still intact and her eyes gleam in excitement.

Eileen smiled at Team RWBY's leader's antic, looking at Jhin after hearing him chuckle. Looking to her other side, she spotted Henryk, even though she couldn't see his face, she'd knew he's smiling courtesy of his eyes. Eileen then realized something, and decided to let out her opinions on her team leader.

"In case something dangerous might happen, let's bring our weapon with us so we may defend ourselves from potential threat.", she voiced out.

Jhin nodded his head, signaling that he agreed at her suggestion. That wouldn't be a problem for Team RWBY's leader, seeing her carried almost _every_ single time. However, now that he looked carefully, every members of Team RWBY have their weapons with them. He raised an eyebrow at that. Seems like every already prepared themselves.

Familiar light formed near them, and with it, their choices of weapon- Ehem, correction, Jhin's choice of weapon. In Jhin's hands are the blunderbuss on the left and the short silver blade of Ludwig's Holy Blade on his right. He straped the blunderbuss on his back, sheathing the short blade into the sheath. Eileen's weapon is really interesting. It is a dagger. But since Eileen is a Hunter, one must not be deceived by it's appearance. Apparently, she called it Blades of Mercy. Gascoigne's weapon is an axe, kinda normal looking but then again, there is a second form of it. Strapping the axe on his back and making sure to be comfortable while able to draw it easily. Along the Hunter's Axe is the Blunderbuss, same as Jhin. And Henryk's weapon is a folded cleaver, one if as smart as Ruby's on weapon functionality, would figure that it can be unfolded and the attack range would be slightly longer than it's folded form. The Saw Cleaver. Putting it on his right him, for easier drawing and more comfortable, he is also using the Blunderbuss for his firearm.

When Ruby saw it, she began to feel like she's in Heaven, seeing all those weapon. Gascoigne's might be a bit bland but nonetheless, Ruby still liked the idea of it with how it can be expand, making the range of it's attack more wider and longer. She does not understand Eileen's knife however, it… doesn't give any feeling of what it could do to Ruby. The third is the Saw Cleaver, to which she really was fascinated with. And finally, the one if not the most Ruby liked out of Jhin's weapon's arsenal, Ludwig's Holy Blade. Yes, she'd seen how it works. The short silver blade can be sheathed back into the huge sheath, forming into a great-sword. Courtesy of Jhin's fight against Blake in the Combat Class weeks ago. She saw the Blunderbuss too, to which she 'oooh'ed to. But then, she tilted her head to the side as if to show her confusion. Weiss, noticing it, decided to ask her.

"Ruby, what's wrong?"

"No, it's just that Jhin, Gas and Henryk have a Blunderbuss or at least a firearm but Eileen does not.", Ruby replied, her eyes on Weiss'.

"Hmm, that'd was a good observation, Ms. Rose. I.. for a lack of term, am not perfect or at least decent with the melee in right and firearm in left combat style. Hence the reason I do not take a firearm.", Eileen informed them of the why.

The others 'aaah'ed at her, now understanding why she doesn't use a firearm. Now seeing everybody's ready, they then walked their way into the Bullhead, which is outside the academy. But Jhin, still couldn't shake off the ominous feeling.

' _I need to be on guard. For whatever's going to happen, I will protect them all.'_

Team RWBY and Team HUNTER are now walking in Vale. Walking around, visiting like a normal citizen would. But that soon backfired, as they saw a crime scene investigation, CSI, in short. Weiss talked about how she despised the White Fang, telling they're a bunch of killers which infuriated Blake.

Jhin, as the genius as always, connected the dots that Blake was once connected to the terrorist group. Then they saw a monkey Faunus, which then made his way to a boat. Escaping from the grasp of the cops chasing him. Weiss told them to follow him, as an observation to know what to expect from him on the Vytal Tournament.

Then they kept chasing until they bumped into someone, or in Jhin's case, _something_. It was a someone, but it was not fully human. Merely… a machine with life that somehow could produce Aura. Jhin told them that him and his Team would be splitting up and search for the Faunus. Team RWBY agreed and so they went ahead of Team RWBY.

To which now led how Jhin made his way here. The time is now night, looking at his clock, it reads 10:04pm. It seems many hours have passed on their way of searching the Faunus. He'd intentionally let his team going around as to let his team have fun.

Jhin was still walking on the street of Vale. Now not searching for the Faunus, but merely sight-seeing on the streets. The streets were decorated, a sign of the soon upcoming Vytal Tournament. He approached a food stand, and bought 2 sticks of dumplings. He enjoyed dumplings, it is really sweet. Ever since he is born, he love sweets. Now finished eating his dumplings, he stood up right on time for his Scroll to rang in vibration, a sign of someone contacting him. Jhin took out his scroll, seeing that it was a call from Ruby. He answered.

"Hello Rose, what is seems to be the problem?", he asked Ruby through the call, hearing the quick breathing of Ruby.

" **Blake's been missing since we separated, Jhin! She's also a Faunus that was connected to the White Fang. She seems to be a former White Fang though."** , she answered, her voice seems to be desperate, as if telling she will do whatever Jhin wants as long as he help finding Blake. Not to mention, that she knew Jhin's sense is keener, sharper than most humans. Rivaling those of a Faunus.

"I see. It took you a while, Rose. Ever since we first met, I already know Blake is a Faunus. I noticed her bow seems to twitched a lot.", Jhin answered her, while telling her that he already knew.

" **Wait, you kn-"** , she was cut-off by Jhin's next sentences.

"Yes I do know. On that time, she seems to be almost begging me to not to tell everyone else that she's a Faunus. Pretty sure, my team already know about it too right on that moment.", Jhin answered Ruby before she could even asked him the question. An explosion occurred nearby, just a couple blocks away from him. And, a sense of bloodlust filled with killing intent. He hardened his eyes.

"I will be back Ruby, if you heard it, then you should go to the location of the explosion.".

Blake, now with Sun, the monkey Faunus her team and Team HUNTER was chasing, were fighting Roman Torchwick. Not just him, but also the White Fang. They were in the docks, watching both Roman and the White Fang stealing the Dust ship containment. They were both engaged in a fight with Roman, the latter being hit more than the two was hit by Roman's strike, which begin to infuriate him.

They kept on fighting until an explosion was set nearby them. They were all blown back the impact of the explosion. Sun, nearby Blake's side. But then, she felt it. That dread feeling. The feeling of bloodlust filled with powerful killing intent. She, no not just her, but everyone on the room, froze upon feeling it. Then came the scream, the scream of agony. The scream of when death claimed them. Roman's broke out from his frozen state, ran to escape from whatever it was from the smoke, getting into the Bullhead with the Dust that was stolen courtesy of him and the White Fang.

"B-B-Blake… ple-please tell me you felt that.", Sun uncontrollably stuttered, not of embarrassment but of fear, the fear completely in his voice.

Blake just nodded her head. Then she looked at Sun, who also reluctantly nod his head. And they both began to approach the smoke. The scream still hasn't died. The scream of the White Fang associates. The smoke began to clear and they, along with the surrounding White Fang, were once again frozen by the sight. Bodi-no, corpses laid around the tall figure with the axe. Some headless, some are split in half, others are disembodied. Just by the sight made both teens want to puke. But then a familiar scent. She turned wide-eyed at the smell and nervously watched the man in front of her.

"Beasts all over the shop. You'll be one of them, sooner or later.", yes indeed, the man in front of her is Gascoigne, though he appears to be more aged now.

 **Cue: Bloodborne OST The Hunter**

Just as he said those words, he ended with his breath. His teeth, yellow from the usual bright white she'd usually seen on Team HUNTER's member. Then, 3 of the White Fang member rushed at him, weapons drawn. 'Gascoigne', with a battle cry, faced them head on with a disturbing grin. He dodged all the strikes sent by the 3, and then countered them with a wild slash that hit all 3 in the chest, their Aura couldn't protect the damage of the attack, thus was ineffective, but to 'Gascoigne', it was effective since seeing all 3 bodies hit the ground with their eyes now lifeless.

5 more White Fangs member left, and then all of them panicked and ran away, only to be chased down and cut down like a dog by 'Gascoigne'. The last one tripped on the floor, and his vision tilted, but to the others, all they see is a flying head, courtesy of the mad man, cutting off his head like it was not a big deal.

Both teens still froze in terror. They slowly, backing away from the man. But then, the man's head turned to them, the grin returned, more disturbing than the last one. He dashed to them and seeing it as hopeless, both teens closed their eyes, waiting for the pain. Only for a sound of metal clanging greeted them. When she opened her eyes, she saw Penny, blocking the block, though it kept pushing her back.

"Blake, are you okay?!", a familiar voice yelled out, and she saw Ruby looking at her then to 'Gascoigne'. She's now sweating, probably worried about the fact if they could made it out alive or the fact that the man resembled 'Gascoigne'.

Blake nodded her at Ruby. She grabbed Gambol Shroud and turned it into it's gun form. And started shooting at the man, all missing. Ruby and Penny in melee combat with the mad man, who fight with a war cry and cackling. Blake then spent time reloading. Sun, now broke out from his frozen state, grab his weapon to help the two girls in close combat. The man, still slashing, blocking their attacks, not even a scratch on his body yet. Sun from behind froze, as the man predicted, he will attack from behind and sent out a slash on his chest, which is now currently bleeding. The wound was deep but not life-threatening but it will be if the wound is not closed.

Blake went to Sun, to fix him up. Only to be smacked on the face, by the back of the man's axe. The other two's eyes wide, seeing that their opponent was fast, really _fast_. Penny rushed at him, swords around her, ready to attack her target. But she too was thrown away by the man, like she was a bug. Ruby was the next, thrown high into the air.

Ruby's eyes wide, as she looked at the man jumped at her with the intent to cleave her in half. She closed her eyes. A sad smile on her face, as she couldn't be a Huntress just like her parents. Weiss would be sad, like really sad while her sister, Yang, would be devastated.

"Ruby!", Blake yelled out, fear in her voice.

Then for the second time that day, metal met metal was heard through the docks. Ruby, now finally on the floor. Ruby looked just time to see the man sent flying courtesy of her savior. Dressed in the familiar clothing she first met him at, minus the beak mask and short point hat. His black hairs with the pink tip, his mismatched eyes, his new weapons that he forged on his two hands. Yes, he has appeared just in time. Behind him was three figures.

Rejoice, for Team HUNTER is finally here.

"Tend to the wounded.", Jhin's voice was really cold and sent a chill down Ruby's spine.

Eileen went to Sun and Blake, to treat their wound.

Henryk, and the real Gascoigne side by side beside Jhin. Weapons drawn ready to strike. Jhin was the first to go as he dashed, faster than Ruby have ever seen him could ever do, faster than the fake Gascoigne. The fake had a surprised look his face, which then turned to pain, face full of pain for his chest, torso, arms, limbs are nicked, slashed, cut and stabbed by Jhin, then ending the combo with a powerful kick to the face. After a few second, face Gascoigne from emerged.

"Huh? What's that smell? The sweet blood, oh it sings to me. It's enough to make a man sick. Hehehahahahahahaha!", finishing with a yell and an insane laugh. The fake extended his axe, fighting all three at once. The 3 dodged every hit sent to their way by the fake. Gascoigne's the one most familiar since this fake is him. After witnessing his wife getting killed, he lost all sense of himself and went insane, killing everything in his path. Truth be told, Gascoigne, Jhin and Henryk are familiar with Gascoigne's fighting style so they do not have a hard time dodging and blocking the strike from the fake.

Gascoigne, extending his axe, hit the fake and sent him flying. Jhin, leaped at the fake for a fatal wound, his dual blade now combined into one, making the hit more painful. Successfully stabbing the fake at the chest, he let out a cry. Jhin's eyes wide at the screeching sound and pulled his blade out and backed away from it. The fake, now became a terrifying beast, being twice as tall as it was before. Letting out a screech, he leaped at Jhin. Jhin for his part, seeing the movements, shot his Blunderbuss into the beast, staggering it. He took his chance and plunged his hand into the beast's chest, pulling out whatever he grabbed from inside. Blood sprayed from the contact, making the 4 teenagers almost wanting to puke. The blood painted Jhin red.

Ruby watched his eyes in horror. His eyes were no longer the eyes that always curious, kind and sad. But now it is cold, a glare and his face blank of emotions. She almost wanted to cry at the sight. What made Jhin became like that? Someone like him did not deserve it. Those eyes doesn't fit him at all. Jhin, poured oil at the downed beast and backed away from it.

"Now, throw the current Molotov Cocktails you have!", he shouted at the other two.

The two, not wasting any time, threw a Molotov at the downed beast. The beast now shrieking at the burning pain on his body, but eventually the shrieking ends, with his life. With a scream that terrifyingly almost sound 'Forgive me!'. And with it, Jhin felt the familiar feeling of Blood Echoes absorbed into his body. He will meet The Doll soon again it seems. He needed to be faster, stronger and better if he wants everyone to survive. Looking at Blake, Ruby, Penny and also the monkey Faunus who he now known as Sun, he asked them.

"You're all okay?", Jhin asked, his voice full of concern. He put consumed 2 Quicksilver Bullets and used The Old Hunter's Bone so he can used The Art Of Quickening.

"Y-yea. He scared me, no, he terrified us. His killing intent was really powerful that it made us froze in terror. Our instincts told us to move but we just… we just can't.", Blake answered, voices still terrified at the experience.

"Why does he look like Gas?", Ruby asked, with a tilt of her head.

"That I do not know, Rose. But I hope we will know about it sooner or later.", Jhin answered with a hardened tone. "But now, let's head back. Seems like the cops are approaching.".

They all nodded and went their way out of the warehouse. Then they saw Weiss and Yang. Yang and Weiss were shocked at Jhin's clothes' conditions. The black outfit now painted crimson red, the color of blood. But not just him, Gascoigne and Henryk were the same as him. Though, not as bloodied as him but they're painted red nonetheless.

"Blake!", Weiss called the Cat Faunus.

"W-Weiss…", Blake replied weakly, voice nervous.

"Do you know just how many hours we spent finding you? 12 hours, we spent 12 hours finding you. And in that time, I decided that I don't care.", Weiss answered her, voice sound like a scolding mother with the scowl in her face.

"Yo-you don't care?", Blake asked her.

Weiss nodded her head. "Yes I do not, it's not like you're with them any longer right? From now on, if you need any help, just ask us. Not some random people.", her eyes glared daggers at Sun, who's shaking with anxiety.

"Hmm, building it would take 5 to 10 minutes.", Jhin's voice grabbed everybody's attention to him. He then looked at everyone but then he finally looked at Henryk, who nodded his head. "Do it somewhere private.".

"Got it, Jhin.", Henryk replied.

They both then walked their way to a hidden place so no one would have any misunderstanding. And the cops nearby doesn't helping either.

"Well then, let's head back, don't you think?", Gascoigne asked them all, voices care-free.

"Of course. But, I expected you to explain what happened to you all.", Yang said, finally talking. The others merely nodded their head.

"Sun, you're okay?", a voice asked Sun.

Sun looked at the location of the voice and found Neptune. "Physically nah, just seeing the bandages told you that. Mentally, I am more than not okay.", he replied at Neptune's question.

Neptune's eyebrow raised. "What do you mean by that? Does it have something to do with the explosion me and Gehrman's team heard?".

"Yeah, I will explain it later. I wanna take a rest. Honestly, those experiences were really terrifying and deadly.", Sun answered Neptune.

Neptune, respected his team leader, let him go. "Good rest, buddy.", Sun gave him a thumbs up as a reply. Neptune's eyes then hardened, wondering just what happened at the explosion that made Sun scared and terrified. His team leader ain't easily scared or much less, terrified and yet, there he said that he was terrified.

' _You better explained with full details Wukong.'_.

After that day, Blake was then restless. Jhin concerned about her health for she is his friend. All of them are. They all filled the empty spots of his heart. He might look fine when alone but in actually, deep within, he has a monophobia. Alone, always alone, scared, terrified. But after years, even though he still alone, he's okay with it. Petty insults doesn't work at him anymore, accusations doesn't work. But hurt his friends, they will pay for it.

And now, he doesn't know how to approach Blake. To tell her just to take it easy. Blake is not like him, able not to sleep but still remained energized. The same could be said about the other 3 of his team members. Hunters are really durable after all. Not just durable, but also fast. Their average speed would be the same as Ruby's semblance. Going all out would be faster than that. And using The Art Of Quickening would be an overkill.

In the free time he had, Jhin would train using The Art Of Quickening without the aid of The Hunter's Bone. He now could do it without the item. Even though he could do it, it's still not as perfect as Gehrman or Maria. Hence the reason, every time he slept, he would be training The Art Of Quickening in The Hunter's Dream. Other than that, he would try to think of a way to make Blake take it easy. A way without offending her, a way without angering her, it's hurting his poor head.

He told his team that he would be in Vale, to buy another dumplings which he did bought for about 6 sticks. The food was just really good. A sweet tooth Jhin is indeed. Now walking alongside the road, transportation zooming past him here and there. He merely smiled. He's in his Charred Hunter outfit with the tri-corn heat completed with the scarf covering his face.

But his smile then vanished, as the ominous feeling he felt these days hasn't gone yet. What will happen? Who will show themselves? Will it be a Great One? Another of a beast he slain? He could not but fear it. He always fear the unknown.

He then heard a speeding sound. Looking behind, he saw the cause. Blake and Sun was chased by….

' _What in The Moon's Presence is that?!'_ , he thought, clearly shocked at the sight.

"Perfect coincidence! Help us, Jhin!", Blake amusedly yelled at him for help.

He do not need to be told twice. Summoning The Cannon in his left hand. He shot twice at the robot thingy that was chasing them. Then an eyebrow raised, seeing the robot still chasing but not without damage. An insane grin etched onto his lips. So it could be damaged after all. This time, summoning his dual blade which now in it's combined form and his favorite firearm, the Blunderbuss. He dashed into the battle.

The robot's right arm raised, performing a fist and slamming it down onto the Jhin, who dodged it effortlessly and slicing off the arm. Sun and Blake behind him, helping him out.

"Tch, you son of a bitch!", a voice from the robot sound.

"Oh, so it is a manual, controlled from the inside. Interesting but I've seen better.", Jhin commented on it. The last was actually was just to piss him off.

Then he saw Yang speeding towards them with a motorcycle. Ruby, Weiss and a blue-haired teenager. Putting the Blunderbuss at his back, he split his weapon into it's dual form for fast attacking. The left arm robot's spinning, then unleash a torrent of bullets to them.

' _A good opportunity for practice.'_ , Jhin thought. He performed The Art Of Quickening, dodging all the bullets, Ruby behind him, also dodging with ease courtesy of her Semblance. Her eyes wide seeing him being faster than before. Just as he become closer and closer, the front of the robot's open, revealing the most wanted man, Roman Torchwick. His face was different, full of panic and desperation.

Jhin narrowed his eyes, for now he truly felt it. This time, the feeling of bloodlust overpowered the Gascoigne's. Team RWBY, Sun, and the blue haired teenager froze at the feeling. Roman saved by a woman with weird hair color.

' _It looks like 3 pieces of dumplings.'_ , Jhin thought, almost drooling at the thought of dumplings.

As fast as she appeared, she was gone along with Roman. Then the robot, Paladin, he now discovered courtesy of Team RWBY's shout, was shredded to pieces. An explosion then occurred. Not as huge as the one back then at the docks, but an explosion nonetheless. Mushroom cloud began dispersing and when it is gone, the beast now revealed.

' _As I thought, The Blood-Starved Beast.'_ , Jhin menacingly thought.

Ruby looked at Jhin, seeing his eyes transform into it's cold look. Then back the horrendous beast. It was not as huge as the huge white dog she encountered. But it is far taller than Gascoigne. Skin's brownish black with dry blood, it's head can't be seen because of the clothes draped around it's head. It shrieked, greenish yellow liquid spraying nearby it. Ruby began observing that all the civilians are not running away from the horrendous beast.

"Get back. Let me handle it. Don't get close, that thing is poisonous. And I have not made any antidote.", Jhin's voice grabbed everyone attention.

"T-that's crazy! Don't try to act cool, man!", the blue-haired teenager, Neptune, yelled out at him.

"It's okay, I will not die by a damned beast.", Jhin shrugged Neptune's concern off. "This going to be a bit difficult since I don't have any Pungent Blood Cocktail.".

And with that, he dispersed into mist, and instantly in front of the beast. Slashing it's front, the same liquid, to which they now know as poison, sprayed around him, some even dropped on Jhin. The beast raised it's right arm and began wildly clawing at Jhin, to which he simply dodged to the right, and then counterattacking. He kept on slashing, upward slashing, downward slashing, with the poisonous liquid spraying around him. He combined his dual swords into one and shot his Blunderbuss at the beast in front of him as it begin wildly slashing at him, which staggered it. Like before, he plunged his right hand, this time on the head, grabbing the brains inside and pulling it out. The same liquid pouring out of it's head.

Jhin backed away from it as it began shrieking once again, the poisonous liquid sprayed around him. Just as he was about to dashed at it, the beast was cut all over the place, 3 arrows on it's head and finally split in half courtesy of glowing blue wave.

' _Is it.. it possibly Ludwig, Simon and Maria or maybe Gehrman?'_ , Jhin thought, looking front.

And then he was right, there they are in their full glory. Gehrman in the same outfit when he was fighting him in The Hunter's Dream, Maria in the same clothe, Ludwig wearing the Black Church Hunter outfit and finally Simon, in his Harrowed outfit.

"What a cruel fate…", Jhin began, his voice making all the 4 Hunters in front of him turned to him with wide eyes.

"R-Ren, Is that you?!", Gehrman, voices desperate, asking at him.

"Yeah, it is me. It seems like Hunters that were killed are revived in this world.", Jhin replied, a contented smile on his lips.

"Gracious! I finally found the one who have saved me from the beast I am!", Ludwig, loudly, declared with a laugh. His attitude reminded him of Professor Port.

"Hmm, do you have trouble against it?", Lady Maria's cool and collected voice, asked him.

"No I do not. I have what it takes to kill it, it would simply take a minute or two before it will finally slain by my hands.", Jhin answered her, with the same cool voice as Maria.

"Um.. Jhin?", a voice asked him.

Jhin looked behind to see everybody gawking at him, of how he knew them.

"Oh, yes. I do know them. Especially Gehrman. Since he is The First Hunter. Not the first Huntsman mind you. Definitely the most deadliest Hunter alive.", Jhin answered their question with a calm voice and might they say, a genuine happy tone.

"Oh, flattery won't make you go anywhere. You already took the tittle of the most deadliest Hunter.", Gehrman shrugged his compliment off, a smile on his lips.

"And when I took it from you, you were having a peg leg which you now don't have, and currently a real leg. So I wouldn't want to fight you now.", Jhin protested.

"I see. But Good Hunter, have you felt it?", Gehrman's voice turned serious, his eyes narrowed.

"If it's the ominous feeling, then yes I do. I just hoped it wouldn't be another Night Of The Hunt.", Jhin replied positively to Gehrman, who nodded grimly. "Oh by the way, The Doll said hi.".

"You're still connected to the dream? Oh wait, that's a foolish question sinc-".

"I am not the Watchers Of Hunters. I have slain The Moon Presence.", Gehrman froze at his words. "After that, I was here.".

"I see.. Interesting development, indeed.", Gehrman voiced out, a hand on his chin, showing that he is concentrating on the thought. A call from Jhin's Scroll brought their attention to him.

"Yes, Eileen?", Jhin voiced out.

"Wait, Eileen?! As in, Eileen The Crow? The Hunter Of Hunters?!", Simon asked, his mouth gaping, clearly shocked.

" **Just where the hell you've been? Don't tell me you're connected with th-"** , she paused seeing Jhin's look. **"Actually nevermind. It seems like you already taken care of it. So what is it this time?"** , Eileen asked through the Scroll.

"The Blood-Starved Beast. Not taken care by me, but by Gehrman, Maria, Ludwig and Simon.", now it was Eileen's turn to be speechless. "Yes, it seems like some, if not every, Hunters are revived here if they are killed.", Jhin voiced out his theory. A sound of Eileen's 'Ouch!' broke their focus.

" **Damn it, Jhin! A Blood-Starved Beast you said?! Why not invite me and Henryk?! We're dying for worthy prey here!"** , Gascoigne spoke out in outrage.

"Guess what, Gascoigne? Your founder is here, say hi to Ludwig.", after that declaration, Gascoigne passed out from shock. "In case you want to know, Gascoigne is one of the Church Hunters that managed to keep insanity but then couldn't no longer keep it after seeing his wife died.", he whispered very silent, to that of only Hunters could only pick out the sound. Ludwig's eyes wide.

" **Well, glad you're safe at least. Come back soon. Henryk is wanting to play another game of chess with you."** , and with that, she ended the call.

And with that, they all went back to Beacon Academy. For a rest of course. Let's just hope Glynda won't give them any harsh punishments.

 **(A/N: This IS NOT THE END OF THE CHAPTER! It's just 3 weeks after that day and on the Grimm Invasion or RWBY's First Mission.)**

"And that's the last of them.", Yang spoke, finishing off the last Grimm.

Team RWBY was going with Pro-no, Doctor Oobleck for their first mission. Then the location they were in have the White Fang there, and fortunately no random beast or people. Then there's Roman, also the girl Roman escaped with from 3 weeks before, named Neo then they have train accident to Vale, with Grimm hot on their trails. That's basically the summary.

Now they were panting hard. Exhaustion clear on their face. They did fought a dozen army of Grimm after all. Team RWBY, fending off the Grimm, alongside Team HUNTER of Beacon Academy, Team JNPR, Team HUNTER of Haven Academy, and lastly Team SSSN.

Ruby looked at Jhin who is glaring daggers at something. She followed her gaze and it landed on Cinder. She tilted her head in confusion of why he is glaring daggers at her and her team.

"Jhin, why are you glaring at her?", she asked, her voice brought everyone attention to them.

"It's her. The thief.", Jhin replied.

Ruby's eyes widened while the others didn't understand what he meant. After all, on the dance night, she and Jhin intercept a thief. It was definitely female wearing a half mask and have long black hair. Jhin summoned Simon's Bowblade and shot a Quicksilver Arrow near her, just to scratch her cheek.

And the arrow found their mark, scratched her cheek, drawing blood. Cinder gasped in pain. Cinder and her team looked at Jhin, and glared at him. In case you're wondering, he's not using his beak mask now but he do wore his usual bone-ash armor set along with the brown trousers.

"The fuck is your problem?", Mercury, a teenager with short black hair, prosthetic legs, asked him with anger.

"My problem is that she's the thief.", Jhin declared, making Cinder along her team's eyes widened.

"What's your prove then?", Cinder asked, holding her cheek and her eyes narrowed, glaring daggers at Jhin.

"So many to point. 1) Your scent is the same as the thief, don't underestimate the nose of a Hunter.", his point made all Hunters grin. "2) A long slash mark from your right thigh to your breast. Prove?", just as he said that, he shot at her with the cannon he summoned instantly.

After the smoke dispersed, true to his words. There was a long, scar, of a slash mark from Cinder's right thigh until the her breast. The clothes destroyed, revealing her pale skin, courtesy of the shot.

"You would be dead, if it wasn't for your Aura. I mean, your Aura was green and now suddenly red.", true once again, after that shot, her Aura went to red level. They all went wide eye. "Another point to for me is, which I'm pretty sure both my team and Team HUNTER of Haven noticed, is your killing intent. To destroy and reveal yourself.", his words made all 3 teenagers along with everyone nearby to go wide eye.

"Tch, retreat, get ba-", as she said that, she dashed up only to be smacked down by a _huge_ hand __with glowing circle color of black. Both 3 teenagers went nearby everyone. But they froze, though the Hunters more like glaring at whatever it is in front of them. Deciding to look at whatever it is in front of her, she looked at front. Only to feel her blood went cold at the sight.

A huge blue figure, with around 10 arms in total. It's size surpassing a Goliath Grimm's size. It's head is gigantic. On top of the head is a man with dark skin, wings on his back, horns on his head. In his right hand is a long spear of darkness, with the left a glowing spinning dark light, threatening to explode everyone.

"Greetings, Hunters!", the man exclaimed loudly. "And no escape, for this is our time! Chaos shall reign the world!", he began to laugh madly. "Feel despair! By the wings of death, on the hands of doom **[1]**! By the darkest light from the darkest moon **[Connected to 1]**! The Hunter's Nightmare is here!", once again, he exclaimed with a gleam in his eyes.

"Dear Hunters, we will be having war, 3 days from now on! Make sure to prepare yourself! Some of the Hunters are stronger than most opponent, some even stronger than Gehrman himself!", at that statement, lot of the students' skin begin to pale. "But for now, this is my welcome for the chaos about to come!", he flicked his fingers.

And just with that, 8 man appeared. All in the Old Hunter's set clothing. 3 of them with the Whirligig Saw, another 4 with The Bloodletter and the last one, with Beasthunter Saif.

But behind them, is a woman, a woman with white dress, her face is covered by clothes, she seems to be praying, holding what seems to be a necklace.

"Bye bye!", the man and the huge figure disappeared in a blinding light.

"No! You damn host! Mark my words, you will suffer!", Jhin snapped, enraged by the man. So this was the ominous he kept on feeling ever since he entered Beacon Academy. Another Hunt, but it's a war. A war with that man's Hunter's Nightmare.

The others went wide-eyed at him. He never cursed, he never angry. But here he is, cursing and mad. Teeth gritting, the glare still in his yes, not going anywhere soon. "Away, you damn shame of a Hunter!", he used his dual blade mode and dashed to one of the Hunters.

The Hunter, sensing his killing intent, unfolded his Beasthunter Saif and smashed down at Jhin. Jhin blocked the weapon but something happened: His two blades, now lay broken. Everyone's eyes were wide.

"Your blood is mine, Hunter! I will eat your carcass after you're dead!", he exclaimed after broken Jhin's weapon. He stabbed Jhin in the stomach, pulling out his blade and then harshly kicked him with great strength. The blood sprayed to him, making him more insane. He dashed back at Jhin but Jhin's now using his most strongest weapon, forged by the founder the Healing Church Hunter: Ludwig's Holy Blade. Just as the strike was nearing him, Jhin parried it and sent an upward slash at the mad Hunter. Damaging him, Jhin's face painted with red, covering his eyes but both eyes remained open. Because of the damage he sent, his wound now healed but not completely, the blood still pouring out from it.

"Stay back, Hunters are out of your league. Only veteran Huntsman and Huntress should take them on!", Gehrman ordered, himself dashing at one of the Whirligig Saw users. His heavily curved sword transformed into a scythe which made Ruby fantasizing about it. The Hunter Gehrman aimed transformed the mace into it's cutter form. Sparks flew everywhere after courtesy of the spinning machine. He dashed at Gehrman, then attempted to cut Gehrman in half. But Gehrman is faster even without The Art Of Quickening. He slashed the Hunter in half, killing him completely, his blood spilled on him.

Jhin meanwhile, was destroying the Hunter completely after transforming the short silver blade into it's great-sword form. Decided to end it, he ended the Hunter's life, cutting off his head. He regrouped with the others.

"You all must suffer! You're all just bloodthirsty, you're just as the same as those madmen! Slaying innocents, slaying the villagers of Fishing Hamlet! Making the curse of the fiends!", Jhin was more than enraged, he was **angry**. Everything inside him, his instincts, his gut feeling, told him to destroy everything, to cut everything in his path. He heeded to it. 2 of the Hunters slashed their Whirligig Saw at Jhin, damaging his back and chest. He gasped in pain but recovered shortly and killed one on his back with Maria ending the one that attacked his chest. Blood pouring from his wounds, fatal and life-threatening. But he does not care. He will kill all of these Hunters, made his way there and end that son of a bitch's life. 4 are now dead, and only 4 left.

"Hah! A Hunter! Let's go", Gascoigne exclaimed, extended his axe and leaped at one of the Bloodletter's user, then completely decimating him in half. Gascoigne grinning like a madman while doing so.

"Mad Hunters, then The Crow should hunt all of them.", Eileen's voice calm and sent a chill down to the audience. She split the blade in her hand into two and struck down the last Whirligig Saw's user. The man grinned at her challenge and began striking her as well. Their strikes were dodged, parried, blocked. Eileen saw an opening and she took it, slashing the arm, so deep it cut down the nerves and blood vessel inside, making the man's right arm useless. She sent a cross slash at the man's head, cutting it off.

Henryk unfolded his Saw Cleaver and began fighting with the 2 remaining mad Hunters. Ludwig beside him, assisting him. They all fought with precision. All cuts are swift, all are agile. Ludwig sent a blue wave that was dodged and destroyed the building behind the target. The other one was shot in the head with a Quicksilver Arrow courtesy of Simon. The last one was too mad to even noticed that Henryk took the opportunity, cutting off his legs, making him immobile and Ludwig, sending the last strike by cutting his head off.

All 8 Mad Hunters are now laid dead. In their crimson pool of blood. Jhin with a glare, walked to the woman, his great-sword in hand. The woman then screamed loud, in pain which then proved a moments later, the woman now a beast, transformed because of the blood in her veins. The beast is huge, as huge as the blue figure. The beast is white, fur covering it's back. It's eyes are covered by a fold, it's left hand holding the same necklace. It then howled menacingly.

"Vicar Amelia, prepare to be slain.", Jhin threateningly said. His injuries are still not healed. His outfit are red, courtesy of his and the opponent's blood. "Let's begin!".

 **Chapter End**

 **A/N: Hello all!, It took me 2 days to write this. Hope you enjoy the chapter! Sorry for the grammar and if it is rushed. If there's someone that want to be my Beta Reader or Editor, feel free to PM me and teach me how. I'm still new.**

 **That's all from me, bye guys!**


	6. Chapter 6 End

**A/N: I will be honest with you guys, I always forgot what size of words I used but from now on, I will be using the size #12. Now that's out of the way, let's speak about this chapter. It is rushed, but if you followed me long enough, you know this is my kind of writing style. Other than that, this may or may not be the last chapter. Basically an ending. If it's not, the next chapter will be between 1000 to 2000 words of Epilogue. Well, now that's out of the way, let's begin reading!**

 **P.S  
Number 1 and Number 2 from last chapter is actually a lyrics of DragonForce – Valley Of The Damned.**

2 days passed. Only 1 more to go, or to be specific, 17 hours more to go. Jhin didn't know whether the third day will should be on the same time when that madman came out of nowhere or by midnight sharp. And so here he is, watching Gehrman training the Huntsman or Huntress alike. Remnant might have better technology, but what is a good weapon if you can't wield it? In this case, what is a better technology if you're not even skilled while our enemy, with outdated equipment just like himself and the others, can demolish the whole Huntsmen-In-Training in the area?

Gehrman showed Ruby another use of a scythe. Other than using it's blade for sending out deadly cuts, slashes, you name it, there are many other ways of using scythe. Gehrman, his Burial Blade in scythe form in his right hand, one leg in the front, made a grabbing gesture using the scythe's blade.

' _Now that I think about it, I don't think Ruby ever done that before.'_

While he never doubt Ruby's skill with a scythe, her technique lacks something. Hmm, now that he think about it, will she even want to kill the other Hunters? Crazy, mad and insane as they may be, they are human. Oh wait, they can change to a beast, so that won't be a problem once they transform. But should they will not transform, and Ruby is not committing the deed, he or other Hunters nearby will do it.

' _The life of a Hunter, blood-stained hands, corrupted soul, and any other traits I'd not bother to think.'_

Maria is teaching those that are using sword or katana weapon-type, for she is very skilled with it, I may have a bit of doubt, but I think she surpassed Gehrman when it comes to swordsmanship or the correct and effective way of the sword. The one taught by her is many but there is a familiar face, such as Blake and Pyrrha.

"I still haven't got over it, ya know?" a voice called out behind him.

He turned his head to the sound, to find Yang approaching him. For once, a grim expression on her face.

"Seeing some of the Huntsman and Huntress alike, students and all, fighting that thing. Result? Over a team of Beacon's first year is dead and 5 Huntsman. Not getting stabbed or slashed, but eaten alive?" Yang's voice began to break, fear and disgust etched into her face.

"I will be bland with you. I would be shocked if you already got over it. It is okay to fear, even as a Huntsman, or in your case Huntress. Fear is what separates us from the beasts we hunt after all." Jhin assured her of her worry, his left hand on Yang's shoulder, to ease the tension.

Jhin will never forget it. The casualties of fighting Vicar Amelia. She is a beast, no puns intended, to be reckoned with.

 **2 days ago**

 _As Jhin finished his words, his Ludwig's Holy Blade in it's Great-sword form, rushed to Vicar Amelia, the beast in front of him. Gehrman and the other 6 followed._

 _Amelia raised both of her arms into the air, slamming it back down to The Hunters, who dodged by going to the side. Gehrman and Jhin rushed to her back, stopping only to send more strikes on her behind, Gehrman doing the same. Blood fly around from the wound, from our strikes. While the remaining strike down the fists._

" _Ready your Numbing Mist, she can heal herself!" I warned them._

 _All of them nodded their heads as a way of them accepting or acknowledging it._

 _She retracted her arms, sending a sweeping strike from her right hand. All Hunters dodged by dashing to the back, some have strong leg power and jumped high to dodge it._

 _A Team of Beacon's First Year rushed to the fight, along with them are 5 Huntsmen, weapons drawn. The students, afraid of the be-no, the monster in front of them, used the ranged form of their weapon. From Rifle, to sniper, some even completely changed to a bow, reminding Jhin of Simon's Bowblade._

 _The Huntsmen, they knew Grimm are ruthless, but this beast, in front of them, is more than dangerous. It gave an aura of telling not to fight it. But they must fight it, for it is their duty as a Huntsman to hunt and to protect. All 5 Huntsmen when to the front legs, slashing at it for damage, every little number counts._

 _They were caught off-guard when a bright light occurred. Eileen, thinking it was the healing, threw one of her Numbing Mist._

 _One of the nearby Huntsman however, was slammed into a wall, courtesy of it's giant fist. The Huntsman, being caught off guard, didn't made in time to manage his Aura, resulting in a painful injury. Then another fist made it way onto him, killing him in the process._

 _Jhin sent a charge attack to stagger it's rampage, but it was unsuccessful. He began to worry. And his feeling was correct as the students, enraged, forgot of their fear, rushed to the beast. All 4 were caught in the hands of the beast, and then ended up in the belly of the beast. The woman turned beast's teeth were red from it's recent dinner. The other was disgusted, shocked._

 _The other 4 Huntsmen, with anger clouding their minds, made rash decision, with the decision being the same as the now dead team. Rush._

 _They dodged more than the kids does, but they're in the end still dead with a strong strike and 2 of them being eaten alive._

" _What in the Great One that guy does to this beast? It's resistance is way too great!" Gehrman yelled out, annoyed by how he, as a Hunter, can't end a fight with a beast more quicker._

" _Ludwig's Holy Blade is not the best it seems… Maybe that will work." Jhin muttered._

 _He called out The Messengers, and there, upon them, is the Whirligig Saw and 9 Fire Papers. He grabbed one of them and rubbed it on his weapon, making the gigantic saw on fire. He called the others and showed them the Fire Papers._

" _Fire Papers? That will do." Henryk said with a small voice, as always, everyone grabbing one of them except Gehrman because of his weapon._

" _The others, please just stay there." Jhin's voice sound almost as if begging. The others nodded their heads reluctantly._

 _He charged his saw, and then slammed the saw down on the fingers of the beast. The sound of flesh ripped out, diced, told them that it is working and penetrating whatever the madman's magic inflicted on the beast. All Hunters let out a sinister grin, though Maria is more of a smile. Henryk is of course unseen courtesy of his mask, along with Simon._

 _Jhin quickened his way through the beast shredding the beast's flesh and bones. Gehrman sliced and diced the right side of the beast. Gascoigne chopping everything he deemed as enemy and his partner slicing everything on the beast. Ludwig sending out a huge wave of blue energy, Simon shooting QuickSilver Arrow. While Maria slicing everything that will make the beast weaker._

 _The beast, now slower and weaker, raised up one arm or hand, then slammed it down. But as it near the floor. Jhin's eyes widened after concentrating and shot a bullet from his Blunderbuss. The shot powerful because he took a Marrow Bone Ash, staggered the damned beast. The head, or specifically, the opportunity to end the fight, laid there. Without hesitating, he quickened and plunged his hand into the head of the beast. Grabbing what he assumed to be the brain, he then pulled out his hand. Blood sprayed from the wound inflicted by Jhin._

 _After painful contact, it is howling and shrieking, no one could tell the difference now. Then it finally laid down, before exploding in fresh crimson colored of blood._

" _Prey Slaughtered."_

After that experience, he couldn't blame any people of Remnant for fearing the exact thing will happen to them. Even a veteran Huntsman is shaken up by the experience. Clearly, they've never been in a situation like this before. The Grimm was a threat, yes indeed. But no one heard of people getting eaten alive whole by Grimm unless it was a huge water type Grimm.

Jhin could feel his shoulder, a bit wet. Probably of Yang, crying because of the experience. The first he died while he was in Yharnam. He was shocked but quickly adapted as he always do. He always do. A human must adapt to the situation as quick as they could to survive. And he always alone so he never know how to comfort people, more less a friend.

Now here he is, lending a shoulder for Yang to cry on. He theorized that he didn't want to cry on Ruby so she can still kept up a strong image for Ruby. Whenever someone thought you're strong and then suddenly seeing you shocked because of fear, cried because of fear, that person's expectation will probably gone. But Jhin have faith in Ruby. She loved her big sister after all. To be more correct, half-sister.

He heard Yang's sobbing fell silent. He looked at her face, to see she fell asleep on his shoulder. He let out a smile. Not being alone, is 10 times better than being alone.

"Hmm, who knew you were a lady-man, Jhin?" another gruff voice heard by Jhin. He only knew one person with that voice, and see he was correct: Ludwig in the flesh.

"Hmm, the first time we met, not the one where I killed you, but in the roadway, I didn't have the time ask since we're busy fending off the Blood-Starved Beast. But, I didn't expect you to be bald." Jhin said, his smile turned into a smirk.

"You probably expected me to have a long hair based on my beast's face, yes? I'm afraid, that is the body part of the beast's body I was. Not my hair. Besides, it is shaved, see the mark?" Ludwig asked, a smile on his face. No matter in what situation, Ludwig will always be the positive one. Ludwig took a seat next to Jhin, following his eyes and saw Gehrman training the leader of Team RWBY.

"The leader definitely have vast potential with a scythe. Even her uncle, they're both skilled with scythe. But with the hell of Gehrman, they will probably be more than skilled." Ludwig let out a small chuckle after his own words.

"Indeed, though scythe never my type, I still can see how it works. I am more of sword or great-sword, hence the reason I took your Holy Blade." Jhin replied.

"I'm glad you liked it then. Do you still have the Moonlight Greatsword?", Ludwig asked.

"Indeed I do, but like I said, I still like your Holy Blade more.", Jhin replied.

They then fell into comfortable silence. Jhin tapping his scroll, messaging Blake to take Yang back to the resting place. Ludwig focusing on Gehrman training Ruby. Qrow might not need the technique since probably, he only taught Ruby the basic ones and the one only that fit her current school level.

Footsteps could be heard behind them, only to seem Blake. Her face, clearly exhausted. A bit of dirt on her, and some bruise. Probably sparring with Weiss or Wukong. Blake seeing Yang's position, smiled softly, nodding her head at Jhin and Ludwig as a greetings and thank you for taking care of Yang. She approached Jhin and grabbed Yang, carrying her via piggyback ride.

Both Jhin and Ludwig watched Blake's and Yang's figure disappear into the hallway they were in. Going more far and finally, gone from their sight. Jhin sighed. Wondering if it only a bad nightmare that this happened. First, he was transported into a whole new world. Prove is the shattered moon. Then, he saw the Hunters that he killed or allied with. Prove, Eileen, Gascoigne, and the others. Thirdly, some beasts or he already killed also brought here with him. Even Gascoigne!

"And there's that guy on top of that Amygdala." Jhin's voice brought Ludwig's attention. "Just what is happening right now?".

"I do not know what it is, Good Hunter. But I do know that it will be bloody." Ludwig replied with a serious expression.

"Indeed, it will be bloody. More innocents getting killed in another Night of The Hunt. Sometimes, I think that The Great Ones are fucked up or just literally mad." Jhin responded.

"Perhaps, it is our action on the Fishing Village of Hamlet and Kos." Ludwig donated some theory.

"Could be. Even now, I'd still think that the scholars of Byrgenworth never found those tombs." Jhin said.

"I am in the same boat as you. But for now, we will rest. For later, we have a bloody fight commencing." Ludwig stood up and gave Jhin a hand.

"Alright. Being exhausted on a fight is a huge disadvantage. Or more correctly, lack of energy." Jhin replied, taking the hand to get himself up.

They both then walked through and went to their separate rooms, to get their beautiful rest.

Few hours had passed, the time is now 5:59am. The 8 Hunters, already awoke, readying for assault or a glimpse of the same light from 3 days ago. That glimpse of light will be their warning, their signal that it is commenced.

 _Tic tic tic_

The other students, Huntsmen and Huntress alike now awaken from their slumber, all having their weapons on their hands. Ozpin, the ever stoic faced headmaster, for once, having a stern and serious expression on his face. Nothing to be said for his assistant Glynda other than her stern expression multiplied.

 _*Tic tic tic*_

A ringing, from each of everyone's alarm. Signaling the 6:00am time. All tensed up, expecting any attacks. However, they could find none. Everything is silence, except their breath. The winds' not blowing. The sun's shining ever brighter. One Huntsman far on the back, loosened up, breathing a huge sigh of relief. When suddenly,

 ***BOOOOOM***

A huge explosion with the same light appeared as 3 days ago appeared. The others widened their eyes from the unexpected attack.

' _So they're waiting for either of us to let down our guard?'_ Jhin thought. _'Clever.'_.

"Hmm, good morning to you all." The man from 3 days ago greeted. On both of his sides, are a sight that made almost everyone become paled. Many Amygdalas beside him, Mad Hunters driven by the bloodlust.

"A gift for you, Khada Jhin." There, lots of humongous beasts appeared by the light. Humanoid figures, and chairs. "Fret not, Khada Jhin. It will be the same as your experience. Except the Amygdalas of course." The man assured Jhin, though, not doing the same to the others.

"Can we start the bloodbath already? I can smell good sweet blood from her." One of the Hunters asked impatiently, while pointing out an index finger at Ruby.

Ruby tensed up from the gesture while Yang's eyes turned crimson from it's normal color, heat surrounding her. Yang almost jumped if it wasn't for Jhin holding his arm as a sign to stop.

"I'm not a fucking toy to you. If I may think, you are flabbergasted that I was transported here, instead of turning into an infant of The Great One after slaying The Moon Presence, is it not?" Jhin asked, his grin unseen because of his crow mask. Gehrman however, was wide-eyed when Jhin claimed that he slain The Moon Presence.

The man narrowed his eyes. "Indeed. But that was the past, would be a new beginning for humanity if you do. But now, since nothing happened, well. Let's just have a bloodbath, shall we? You Hunters, after all do love blood.".

One of the Mad Hunters suddenly transformed into a hideous beast, many furs on his body. And with a shriek, he sprinted to Jhin.

Jhin seeing this, swapped his Blunderbuss for The Evelynn. Taking a great aim, he shot at the approaching enemy. The bullet hit him, the man-turned-beast now staggered. Jhin swapped back to his Blunderbuss. Gascoigne rushed towards the staggered beast, plunging his right hand inside, and pulling it's insides out forcefully, blood splattering clothes.

Gascoigne let out a feral grin. The Mad Hunters, doing the same before approaching him. Jhin, the other Hunters, students, Huntsmen and Huntress alike, let out a battle cry and approached the enemies. 5 scarecrow figures appeared out of nowhere, surprising but not catching them off guard. The scarecrow attacked one of the students, but he managed to evade and return the payment with his own powerful but successful attack, killing it.

' _Witches of Hemwick.'_ Jhin narrowed his eyes. He sniffed the air, searching for the familiar smell of blood. And finally found them. "Henryk, go to the east, a few yards away from where you are now. Strike her down." Jhin ordered him. Henryk nodded his head and headed to where he is ordered. Meanwhile, Jhin went to the west to find the damned witch. After a few moments of sprinting through the battlefield, he found her.

' _There you are.'_ Jhin immediately used the Art of Quickening to assassinate her. When he's suddenly on the witch's back, he then stabbed the witch with his short sword form of Ludwig's Holy Blade. Pulling the blade out, he then sliced her head off. He sniffed the air once again, and found the other witch is dead. _'Good job.'_.

He sensed danger from his behind and rolled to the side, to dodge the giant snake that was lunging at him. He looked at his back to see The Shadow of Yharnam. He made his voice as loud as he can for all to hear.

"I've killed you all once, and I will kill you once again!" Jhin yelled through the battlefield.

The shadows, seeming enraged, leaped at him, except the one that keep shooting fireball at him. It was no problem however, for Jhin merely keep using The Art Of Quickening. He merely had an abnormal amount of stamina that he can keep up 24/7. He parried the one with the sword's attack, and slice his chest, inflicting a deep wound. Then suddenly, many snakes appeared from their mouth. Jhin raised an eyebrow.

' _This early?'_ he observed further and found the one that shoots fireball is dead, two arrows on it's eye sockets. _'Simon's doing? I appreciated your help if it's you.'_.

He shot his Blunderbuss at the striking shadow with precision, which hit it's vital organ, and plus it is staggered. And so, he immediately when to it and plunged his hand, pulling out whatever insides it. The last shadow, had other plan however. He slammed both hands on the ground as red sigil appeared on the floor. Jhin dashed to the side, narrowly dodging the lunging strike from the huge summoned snake. Jhin transforming his sword into it's great-sword form, once again dashed to the last shadow and sliced it in half.

He heard lightning from afar and saw, the Darkbeast Paarl in it's whole glory. Lightning sparked around the beast. The nearby Huntsmen stepped back from it's range to avoid getting hit. If it hits them, they would be burn into a crisp.

He went himself to the Darkbeast itself, he sensed Yang and Gascoigne behind him. The Darkbeast saw him and so, he lunged at him with an open mouth. Jhin rolled to the side. Yang and Gascoigne by his side.

"Well, I guess you can say, this one is _shocking_!" Yang punned. Gascoigne grinned like an idiot while Jhin put an amused smile.

"Nice one, Yang. That is an easy one but I hope, in the future you would make more _oriJHINal_ puns." Jhin replied. Yang gawked at him while Gascoigne laughed his ass off. Not the usual madman's cackling laugh mind you. "But now is not the time, it's time to slay this electrified beast." The others nodded their head at him.

Paarl shrieked, lightning strikes nearby it, making it dangerous to approach closer to it for now. When the lightning is over, all 3 of them went to attack it's limb. They kept striking at it's limb with heavy attacks, though Yang had a problem because she's using a gauntlet.

' _I wonder if she will be good with the Stake Driver.'_ Jhin thought while striking the limb. This action made the beast fell. "Quick, strike the head until it is destroyed. The head is it's core." Jhin ordered. The others nodded, Gascoigne being the closest, extended his axe, sending rampaging strikes on it's head. Yang finally there, delivered one strong punch, completely destroying the head. "Get back!"

The others got back from the location as the location exploded in lightning. Gascoigne and Jhin then sensed immediate danger and they both pushed off Yang quickly. They then barely managed to dodge the huge blue ice that was falling from the skies.

"What was that?!" Yang asked.

"Ask the genius, Yang. He clearly experienced this before." Gascoigne replied, and turned his sight to Jhin's back.

"That, is an attack from Rom, The Vacuous Spider." Yang raised an eyebrow, while Gascoigne widened his eyes.

"You mean th-" Gascoigne was cut off by Jhin's immediate reply.

"Yes, the one that follows Master Willem's ideals."

Gascoigne grew serious as he absorbed the information. Gehrman then suddenly appeared besides them, with Simon, Ludwig and Maria in tow. Jhin looked at them with interest, blood coating their clothes. The other Huntsmen fared well than he thought. They suffered injuries but they managed to bring the Mad Hunters down with a trick on their sleeves. Jhin then felt a familiar power and when he turned his head, he saw Martyr Logarius.

"Gehrman, can you and the others take Rom down?" Gehrmand nodded his head, then Jhin continued, "Alright, I will handle the Leader Of The Executioners, Martyr Logarius alone. You guys can help after your fight with Rom is done."

Without waiting for their answer, he sprinted his way to the Martyr. Logarius, seeing him, sent out a magic power kind of attack, resembling a flying red skulls towards him. Jhin dodged it with ease just like his first time fighting him. When he is near, Logarius tried to stab using his staff, but Jhin dodged cut off his arm. Logarius then roared in agony.

As a sign of anger, he slammed down his staff with his remaining arm. Red energy gathered around him. Jhin with his Ludwig's Holy Blade in great-sword form, sent out a fully charged attack on Logarius' back. Logarius, staggered in one knees. Jhin plunged his right hand into the back of Logarius', pulling out his heart from behind. Then crushed it, the blood coating his mask red. Logarius now laid on the floor, his own blood pooled around him with a hole the size of a fist on his back on where his heart is located on his body.

He observed the others finally ended the fight with Rom, and now he saw bonus additions to the group. Eileen, Henryk, Team RWBY (though Yang was there at first) and finally Team JNPR.

"That. Was. One. Huge. Spider!", Nora yelled out enthusiastically.

The other girls however, Pyrrha and Yang not included, shuddered because of the huge spider and the other spiders. Jhin made his way towards them. Ruby noticed him coming and so

"Hiya Jhin! I got better with my scythe now thanks to Gehrman!" Jhin nodded his head at her. He eyed all of them, then sent out a warning while giving the other Hunters the Bolt Paper.

"Warning to you all: Do not puke." The others were dumbfounded at his warning. When the other Hunters looking at him, he sighed. "The Unseen Village." None of them still understand. But Gehrman nodded and looked towards the sky.

' _Ah, Doll must have told him.'_ Jhin thought.

The sky then grew dark, at certain area by the way, and what seems to be puke leaking out. Then a skeletal figure appeared. And when it dropped, almost all of them puke. Jaune was first, then the whole Team RWBY. It looks… weird. The skeletal was riding what seems to be… actually that can't be described except that it has many legs. Jhin and the other Hunters rubbed the Bolt Paper on their blade, making it electrified.

"Well, at least there's no bell lady." Jhin commented, earning a raised eyebrow.

They then rushed towards The One Reborn. Striking with everything they got. The One Reborn is an easy prey. Just keep striking and dodged all its attacks and you will be fine. A red energy can be seen and they all stepped back. The ground then exploded from the energy. Jhin swapped his Ludwig's Holy Blade for: The Whirligig Saw. Turning it into it's Saw form, he then keep the Saw spinning and shredded the insides and fleshes of The One Reborn. It then staggered from continuous strikes. Gehrman seeing the opportunity, went to the figurehead and did a visceral attacks. Honestly, the blood is nothing new to him. The One Reborn then shrieked in agony from the constant pain it received, when it then gave up. Which it explodes in blood after a few seconds.

Since Team RWBY and Team JNPR isn't involved in the fight, only the 8 Hunters are clothed in blood but it didn't bother them. Especially Gascoigne, if his feral grin were to say anything. Jhin sniffed the air once again, searching for familiar smell and the familiar blood. Only to find that he wasn't here.

' _Definitely weird. But am not complaining because chasing that guy is a hassle.'_ Jhin thought as he scowled. Jhin took this chance to observe the surroundings. Nearly all of The Mad Hunters are dead with double the amount of causalities of Huntsmen and Huntress. And also, surprisingly, the Huntsmen are really good at handling the Amygdalas and there's only one left. Coincidentally, it's the one he fought at The Nightmare Amygdala, when it saw Jhin, immediately broke 2 of it's hand, using it as a weapon.

' _Now that's too early.'_ Jhin narrowed his eyes. It shot a beam at him which he dodged skillfully, while at the same time surprising the others. An explosion occurred where he stood before. Jhin would like to quickly kill it since it is really annoying, a hassle to kill. _'Perhaps a cannon shot to it's head will be enough? Or will I have to use the Executioners Gloves? So many options.'_ Jhin used a Bone Marrow Ash to strengthen his firearms' damage. Before pulling out his cannon, shooting at the Amygdala's head.

The explosion was really powerful that the wind was blowing. It let down his head on the ground, giving the Hunters the opportunity to do a visceral attack. Ludwig was the one to volunteer to send out the deeds. Which successfully killing it.

"Now that's done, I will just hope that only 3 left and not 4. Because that vagina is really annoying." Jhin commented out loud. The others, specifically the females, were flabbergasted at his comment. Something caught Jhin's vision and then let out a sigh, as he continued. "Ah well, bad luck. Vagina is here. Real name: Ebrietas, The Daughter Of Cosmos."

' _I should have guessed that.'_ Gehrman thought, his palm on his face.

"Well, dodge to the side and you will be safe." Jhin said after sniffing the air.

They did as they were told, and they felt the wind blows. Smokes covering the area. And when it's gone. There, a creature pale yellow and bluish color. And it's head is huge, _very huge_. It kinda resembles a vagina.

"Fire or Lightning, I do not know what is best against this creature. By the way, just stagger it and a fully charged attack from a Stake Driver should do the trick." They nodded their heads and went to attack the beast. Warrying of the light that also suddenly befall on them. They managed to dodged it of course. Slashes from Ruby's and Gehrman's scythe, cuts from Maria's and Eileen's, dust bullet from Weiss, stabs from Blake, and it is staggered.

"The first time I fought you, you're a pain in the ass." Jhin then delivered the fully charged Stake Driver's attack to the head. Explosion occurred, destroying the head and then the body follows, in a crimson colored blood. "3 more." He muttered, but not loud enough for everyone to hear except a few or two. Mainly Blake and The Hunters.

"Wait… no…" Jhin was horrified, but not everyone can see it. Blake and the Hunters can see it based on his body actions. "I just hope only 2 of those are not exist."

"What are you talking about, Jhin?" Blake asked Jhin, bringing everyone's attention to him.

"I just hope Laurence and that one thing won't be here." He replied, voice became lower and lower.

"Laurence?" Gehrman asked, his eyes widened.

"Laurence, The First Vicar. The Founder of Healing Church. Yes, him but his body is basically flaming Cleric Beast with the ability to leak lava through his mouth. The other is a surprise. That or I just don't want to talk about it." Jhin confirmed Gehrman's worry of Laurence. After all, it's not everyday you found out that two or more person has the same name.

"Jhin…" A voice called him. Jhin looked behind and found Oobleck. His body in bruises and cuts but not fatal enough to critically injure him.

"Yes, doctor?" Jhin asked him.

"You got to help us. A huge horse is wrecking rampage. It already took down 4 Huntsmen the last time I was there!" Oobleck's voice grew louder and more concern of the situation.

"Lead the way, Doctor." Jhin replied, with a nod of his head. Oobleck immediately led Jhin to where he encountered the huge horse. "Before you ask, it's Ludwig, The Accursed." He told the others. He saw Ludwig flinched but he kept walking.

As they arrived at the location, they were in time to saw the beast had fallen. The others grew a sigh of relief except Ludwig, who was disgusted at himself to turn into such a beast.

"My first impression: He's ugly. A hero I heard that founded The Church Hunters turned into such a beast. Is the blood a blessing or a curse? It is unpredictable, the howling, the screech. But then, it suddenly became a battle between two Hunters. By the way, get out of there!" The Huntsmen that took it down – for now- obeyed it. "Look at it."

They saw, nearby the horse, was a huge glowing sword.

"Ah… you were at my side, all along." It said. It then stood up, sword in it's two hands, entering a battle stance. "My true mentor…. My guiding moonlight!" As it said this, a greenish aura exploded around it. It turned it's attention toward Jhin and the others. It charged up its sword, readying to unleash a devastating blast.

"Move! Move and get behind it!" Jhin yelled out. Moving out of there is easy for him, Ruby and the Hunters but he is worried for the others. Jhin grabbed Yang and Blake as he quickened his way. Gehrman grabbed Jaune and Pyrrha, while Ludwig grabbed Nora and Ren.

Only when they finally on the horse's back, did they dropped them on the floor as they witness the devastating attack courtesy of the Moonlight Great-Sword. Some unfortunate Huntsmen and Huntress was caught up in the attack, their aura failed to protect them and so their bodies were destroyed beyond repair. Buildings collapsed and destroyed just from sheer contact of it **(A/N: Which is true since that attack one shot you in the game)**.

Jhin swapped his current weapon, the Whirligig Saw, into the Beasthunter Saif. Unfolding the weapon, and rubbing a fire paper onto it, he then dashed and delivered a charged attack on it's back, staggering it. He then performed a back visceral attack which coated him in blood more. The beast however, wasn't dead yet. It slashed his right all the way to the back while turning it's body.

Gehrman unfolded the stick on his back and turned his large and long curved sword into a scythe, which always impress Ruby no matter what. The others then rushed in to attack the damned horse. Cutting all it's part. Limbs. You say it. The beast slashed all around him but ineffective as they all dodged it. It then gave up, it's body could no longer keep up. And so it exploded in blood. Covering everyone in it. Team RWBY and Team JNPR were disgusted.

"It seems the guy really likes challenging prey. So that would mean Living Failures won't be here. And Laurence will be almost 95% here." Jhin calculated. Just to be sure, Jhin sniffed the air. Then it brought relief upon him. Knowing that Laurence wasn't here and so is the Living Failures. Their comets are annoying. He then sniffed once again, catching Maria's smell. The next time he sniffed however, he was horrified.

' _So it is here. Poor orphan.'_ Jhin thought.

A ringing sound then heard. It was Ruby seeing that she was accepting the call from her Scroll.

"Hello, what is it Uncle Qrow?" She asked through the Scroll.

" **Just telling you the situation. I managed to kill her somehow. Pretty tough."** As Qrow informed that, Jhin sniffed the air and found Maria's gone from the battlefield. **"Without the help of Glynda, I wouldn't be talking to you right now. I mean, have you ever seen someone who can control blood, then only for the blood later can turn to fire?"** Qrow joked through the scroll. **"Anyways, come here. Use the tracker. We're not approaching because of the ominous feeling we get from it. It is a huge white corpse. Dragon-like beings with humanoid hands."** Qrow ordered them while telling them of their next opponent.

The Hunters felt a chill on their spine. Kos is dead, so who will be they fighting?

Well only time will tell.

As they arrived, they made their way towards Qrow. Who was drinking his beer. Some people wondered how can he fight after drinking? Maybe it's just like blood-drunken Hunters?

"Good, you're all here. The others, well, what's remaining that is, are here. Ozpin and the others are here too." True to what he said, Ozpin, Glynda, Beacon's staff worker, James are here. Even the students that were from other school. They felt determination on their body until Jhin bought their attention.  
"Let's see, let's see…. 1, 2 , 3 and lastly 4. And counting that guy, 5. Hmm." He was broken out of his thoughts when Ruby called him.  
"Hey Jhin? What'cha mumblin' about?" A tilt of her head, curiosity running in her mind.

"This one, the other next one, not the one after this, then the last one." He told them, meaning that the opponent after this. "Alright, stay out of my fight. You can join the fight after this one but the rest is mine." He removed his crow masked, to reveal his face to the people. His face stoic, but there was a feral grin on his face. And his eyes, it was full of fury. That sight alone made people obeyed his words. "Let's have some fun eh, Orphan of Kos?" Jhin asked in amusement. Oh he can feel his blood boiling in excitement, mixing with his stress and anger at the situation.

Something appeared, from the corpse's womb. A tall figure, almost if not more than Gehrman, looking like a skeleton and frail. Wrapped on it's right hand, is a placenta, a _huge_ placenta. As it came out, just like Jhin's first experience with him, it cried it's heart out.

Jhin used his primary and main weapon: Ludwig's Holy Blade. Rubbed fire paper on it as it encased in flame. He approached the orphan. As he was closer than before, the orphan noticed his presence and leaped at him without warning.

 _YEEEOOOOOWWWW!_

Jhin dodged to the side, what's left of the ground he stood before now destroyed, becoming crater, the size of half of a comet. It raised it's placenta into the air, to slam it down to the ground, but Jhin, fired a shot with his Blunderbuss, stunning the target which is the orphan. He plunged his right hand into the orphan's chest, and pulling it out. Now his face is covered in blood from the visceral attack. The orphan took a step back before pulling part of the placenta and threw it at him.

He dodged to the side, the part of placenta now exploded in red lightning. He looked at the front to see the orphan in front of him and smacked the placenta point blank on his face, sending him far away from it.

"Jhin!" Gascoigne yelled out in concern. Ready to jump.

Jhin got up, from his location, making a hand signal for him not to interfere. The orphan, sprinting towards him and when finally closer, it slammed his placenta on the ground multiplte times before finally one last long charging slamming on the ground, if it was successful.

Because that was what he was waiting for, as he shot a bullet at the orphan. Once again stunning it, doing another visceral attack. The orphan cried out from the attack, and then, a bat-like wings formed on it's back. The orphan cried out once again, and lighting surrounded him. Jhin stepped away from the orphan, not wanting to get burned into a crisp.

The orphan threw more placentas' part at him, but just like before, he easily side-stepped the projectile. As it try to begin another onslaught, Jhin immediately in front of it. Then sending out a swing from the great-sword from the right to the left, then vice-versa and finally slammed it down, making the orphan stay down on the floor. He used another Bone Marrow Ash. Aiming his Blunderbuss point-blank at the orphan's skull.

 _BOOOOM_

The head of the orphan now has a huge hole, the size of an ear. Blood leaking from it. Jhin didn't have enough and so he cut off the head, finally killing it. And just like before, exploded in crimson blood. Jhin's bone ash outfit, along with his Hunter's Trouser, became red. His face, red and his hair, definitely turned red from it's usual black color.

"Now that's done, let take down Mergo's Wet Nurse." All of them except The Hunters were confused but nodded their head nonetheless. Whether if it was the name or what creature is it, he will never know.

But as soon as he declared that, the familiar sound could be heard as if accepting Jhin's challenge. A baby in a wagon, crying. Jhin flinched and tensed up, as the creature, the tall enormous black figure. It's also faceless. It also revealed how many blades it had on it's sleeve.

"Oh my? Now that's easier. More easy, because this thing is really slow and you can kill it very fast." Jhin said.

Jhin swapped his weapon for Whirligig Saw. Transforming it into it's saw form. The creature slashed the area in front of itself, but the slashes, however were precise and will land a vital organ if not careful. "Get to it's back. Don't give a shit, just keep attacking it's back. Just be warry of the blades." The others nodded their head at him. So they went to the back of the black figures. And true to as what he said, it is getting weaker. And finally dead.

"See? It is that easy." Jhin stared at them with a blank face. Then it turned into a grin, a feral grin. "Now, I will have fun. Remember, no interfering!"

The others reluctantly, nodded at him. They followed him where he went. His sense of smells are really good that even a Faunus couldn't hope to match with him. Jhin then stopped, and they were confused. But they saw Gehrman shaking.

There, they saw a man, in a wheelchair. But the thing is, it _resembled_ Gehrman. The clothes, more ragged, a top hat just like Gehrman's outfit, the difference, however is the wrinkles and the peg leg on his right foot. Jhin approached the man. The man, sensing the presence, smiled sadly. But it is then gone.

"Good Hunter, you've done well. The night, is nearing it's end." He took a pause, then continued. "Now, I will show you mercy. You will die, forget the dream and awake under the morning sun. You will be freed… from this terrible, Hunter's Dream."

"Forgive me, but I refused to be freed." Jhin replied. And to their surprise, the man chuckled.

"Dear oh dear, what was it? The Hunt? The blood? Or the horrible dream?", he now stood up with even with a peg leg. He slowly reached for his weapon on his right hip. "Oh, it doesn't matter. It is always comes down to the Hunter's Helper… to clean up after these sorts of messes." He now had his weapon and slowly, his hand went to his back. Ruby recognized the gesture. As it finally revealed, a transformed scythe: The Burial Blade itself. "Tonight, Gehrman joins the hunt."

Jhin let out his feral grin. The others wasn't used to this side of him. His Ludwig's Holy Blade in it's great-sword form. 'Gehrman' dashed at Jhin, used his scythe as a tool to grab Jhin. But Jhin dodged it ducking and then stepping back. Jhin sent a fully charged attack, that stab through 'Gehrman's stomach. Pulling it out then slammed it on him. 'Gehrman' immediately rolled away. And then dashed sideways to Jhin who was shocked.

' _That happened the first I fought him?!'_ Jhin thought.

Jhin's thought however, was cutoff when he felt a tingling sense and found that his chest has a deep wound now. Stepping back, he injected a Blood Vial on his thigh, as his chest then fully healed itself. 'Gehrman' went to stab Jhin but Jhin sidestepped the attack, and sent a slash on 'Gehrman', wounding him more. 'Gehrman' flinched from the hit. He stepped back away from Jhin and brought his hands in a worshipping gesture **(A/N: Praise The Moon!)**. A blue light began to surround him.

Jhin however, swapped for a more lighter weapon and that weapon is the Rakuyo. As he swapped into said weapon, he leapt at 'Gehrman' and sent out madly slash at him, who didn't even flinch. Jhin, with skill and grace in his deadly combos of attack, ended it with one cross-slash mark and backed away from 'Gehrman', who this time exploded in a blue aura.

' _He's powered up by The Moon Presence.'_ Jhin thought.

Now, his opponent will be more faster, deadlier than before. However, Jhin didn't even use Old Hunter's Bone yet. He did grasped The Art Of Quickening but it is not as faster as when he use the Old Hunter's Bone. It is however still very _fast_ for the untrained eye.

So seeing the powered up 'Gehrman', he crushed the Old Hunter's Bone. As his opponent disappeared, then only to reappeared in front of him, Jhin blinked away in a mist to his opponent's back. 'Gehrman' was surprised by the use of Quickening through the Old Hunter's Bone but still, caught off guard nonetheless.

Combining both sabre and dagger into one once again, he swapped back to his Ludwig's Holy Blade. The familiar blade in it's great-sword form appeared in his hands. He charged his attack, and then sent a strong thrust or stab, depends on how you look at it, at 'Gehrman's' back which staggered him. Seeing the free opening, he backstabbed visceral attack on the fake. As the deed is done, deep-red crimson blood splashing around, staining his entire figure.

Jhin sent out a jumping slam attack but it was not successful. For the fake immediately stood up and shot a bullet at Jhin, which stopped him completely. Now it was Jhin's turn for his blood to stain the fake's figure, not every of it because of how tall he is.

Jhin gritted his teeth in pain, having your intestines pulled out forcefully is not pleasant, unless you're the one doing it to your enemy. He rolled back as far as he can, and stabbed another syringe on his right thigh, repairing, or to the other's eye, closing _all_ his wounds.

He did not have a time to blink however, for the fake immediately on his vision. Seeing the old man, he changed it into the short-sword form, for light attack. The fake, still in his huge and long curve-blade with the blunderbuss. It shot at Jhin using his blunderbuss, who with great precision, deflected the bullets and stabbed it through it's right eye.

Plunging his sword out, he ducked underneath as it slashed to his left, threatening to cut Jhin's head off clean. It changed it's weapon into the scythe form. Jhin dashed to the right and then, transformed his weapon, with the final act of slamming his weapon down on it. As it began to stand, on it's knee, Jhin immediately struck it's chest, putting it on the ground once again. And for the last strike, a plunging attack through the heart. Ending the fight there.

"The night… and the dream… were long.." it's voice end in a small whisper. The body then exploded in a bright white light.

As the fight finish, the others went to him. Jhin waved at them as if nothing tragic was happening.

"Well… one more to go. Two if you count the damn bastard." Jhin spoke, with a wry smile that did not went unnoticed.

Yang sighed. "You're just too crazy… taking a dangerous opponent like that. At least let us help you."

"I'm honored to have someone worrying about me, but no worry. Nothing _jhinteresting_ will happen for now." Jhin paused, taking a deep breath. "Well, until _it_ appears that is."

Everyone raised an eyebrow at his word, more specifically the 'it'. "What is it?" Ren was the one to ask.

"The Moon Presence." Jhin's words and tone of voice was enough to make Team RWBY and Team JNPR to again, raised an eyebrow.

Jhin however, showed the other Hunters a shit-eating grin. Their reactions when he revealed what will he be fighting would be a Great-One.

"I… have no comment." Gehrman spoke.

"We all agreed." Eileen spoke her and the other 6's agreement.

"Well, here we go!" Jhin's words ended with a shout.

The others followed his gaze and were flabbergasted at the sight. A wolfish kind of beast, with _many_ tentacles, no face, completely void. A gaping ribcage or is it it's exoskeleton?

"It will be fun to end it how I begun it." Jhin commented.

With that, his entire figure engulfed in a white light. When it was gone, it revealed Jhin in The Hunter's Garb, The Hunter's Pants, the tri-corn hat, with the mask covering half of his face. His weapon, is still the blunderbuss for his firearm, while his melee weapon, is the Saw Cleaver.

Jhin gave them an eye-smile. He then slowly approached The Great-One, unfolding his Saw Cleaver. As he was close enough, The Great-One sent all it's tentacles to struck down where Jhin was before. Jhin, his instincts flaring for him to dodge, which he obeyed. With the cleaver unfolded, it has more range. And with that more range, he sliced off between 4 or 5 tentacles cleanly.

The action, angered The Great-One. Enraged, it began thrashing the area in front of it with it's claws. Jhin dodged to the right, sprinting his way to the right side of The Great-One. Jhin cleaved, slashed, everything on the right side. Which enraged the being more. It held his head as if in migraine. Jhin however did not worry.

' _If you think you can bust it, try it.'_ Jhin smirked.

As if hearing his challenge, it sent out a huge red circle light that engulfed the fighting area. Jhin's eardrums were ringing loudly, but it wasn't painful enough, for he endured a more painful sound. Jhin then, with a feral grin, sent everything he got on the being's front area. Deadly slash, horizontal cut, vertical.

He charged up his attack, waiting for the perfect moment. As it began to stand up, Jhin struck down his fully charged attack, which staggered the being. Another feral grin, and the being's now dead, exploded in red blood courtesy of Jhin's visceral attack.

Man, that felt good.

They all watched him ended the fight with a final visceral attack. Ending it's life. They all began sprinting themselves toward him.

"Jhin!" Ruby called out his name.

"I'm alright Ruby. Only one more opponent and then, it will be over." Jhin replied with a grim tone.

Ruby and the others noticed his tone. Not the grim tone, but the hidden tone. They barely got it. The hidden sadness on his words.

"Don't you do something stupid, Jhin!" Henryk yelled at Jhin. Everyone, was wide-eyed at Henryk, for that was the first time he ever had raised his voice.

"Hmm. Well, we'll just have to wait and see whether you're true or not." Jhin replied, in a challenging tone.

Henryk, however was not amused. His eyes narrowed, glaring daggers at him. Not jealousy, not envy, not of anger. But fury. Anger may be the same, but fury however is something more. He was furious at Jhin. If he is thinking of sacrificing should there ever be a need of sacrifice, Great-One forbids, he will not allow him to do so.

*Clap clap clap*

"Bravo, bravo! Very interesting! You all won the war I'd have set upon you. In" the man paused, checking the watch on his wrist. "3 hours! A marvelous record for your first time! Hahahahahah!" he laughed insanely, sending anxiousness down at their spine.

"It's over. All that left is, your fate. Which is you, dying by our hands." Jhin spoke, with venom in his voice.

"Hmm, is that so?" the man, mockingly asked him. "I'd would like to see you try. Because if you look closely, everything is falling apart."

The others widened their eyes at his statement. As they observed their surrounding and true to his words, everything was falling apart. As if there was an earthquake.

"And now! The usual drama of sacrifice occurred!" at the man's statement, everyone began sweating. They'd know Jhin would do it. He never give a single shit about his life. "Not just that! The sacrifice must be powerful enough! Powerful enough to fight The Orphan Of Kos alone! I'm sure you'd know who would that be?"

Everyone was staring at Jhin. Their eyes saying one thing:

' _Don't you dare do it!'_

"Back at Yharnam, there is a portal. It is closed now however. When I first saw who crossed my path, I'd was shocked, I'd was entertained! One man, singlehandedly defeating every beasts of nightmare he encountered!" the man told them. "Yes, it is the first one, who'd tried to free Gehrman: Lim!" Gehrman snapped, hearing that one name.

"Haah!" Gehrman lunged at him, weapon in scythe form. As the blade was near, a powerful barrier stopped the blade from reaching him. An epic dominance of power, clashed, silver hitting purple colored barrier. An explosion's sound was heard, as Gehrman sent down to where he was before. He groaned in pain, blood tickling down from the corner of his mouth.

"Nice try! By the way, my name is Skim. Now on to the story. Lim, now forever stuck on a whole new world. No longer connected to The Hunter's Dream. That's it, no more chances, you die **[1]**. The portal was closed as he entered it. A world of adventure, action and **blood**! All I'd know about that world, is those who hunt beast are know something as.. Watcher? Nah, nah, it's Witcher or something similar." Skim told them of the experience.

"Only a special Hunter could endure it. The portal. Entering it means death to a normal Hunter, veteran Hunter, much less a civilian. And few years later, I found Jhin. Standing on a rain of blood. A similar scene is it not?" he commented, in the rain of blood. "He did not transformed. That is when I know that he's strong. Strong enough to endure the portal. And so, I've sent him here. To see, how would he fair in this world, the reincarnated Hunters are just the icing on the cake!" at his words, the Hunters glared at him. "But alas, he was too strong for this world. The balance and law of this world could not accept him." Skim paused for a while.

"Once in every 4 years, a human would be picked. Evil, good, psychopath, sociopath, you name it. The power to endure, the power to ignore anything that concern you. Your life does not matter, all that matters are those surround you. It may not be special, but they're also given 4 bonus aspects! One, quick battle growth and adaptation on any situation. Two, absorbing every knowledge like a sponge absorbing water. Three, skills, speeds, strengths that surpassed a veteran Hunter of Yharnam. And four, my personal favorite, shortened life." Skim continued. "You are one of the chosen. It doesn't matter whether you're old, newborn, or teenagers. This is one of the Gifts Or Curse, you'd pick. I'm not one of this for I am however, in the Chosen One categories. So now, I'd believed I have done my job. It is your choice to save the world, or let it burn." Skim sent out a feral grin and then it turns into an eye-smile. "Bye bye!"

And with that, he disappeared.

"Hmm, I'd guess this is where we part ways." Jhin initiated the conversation.

"Don't do it please. If it's destroyed, at least we will be together!" Ruby cried out.

"We all agreed with Ruby here, Jhin." Jaune spoke, everyone nodding their head at his words.

"I guess, I truly am in those categories of Gift Or Curse. Because all I care is that you live right now, and the world will not perish." Jhin replied with a sad tone, a sad smile on his face.

"But.. but, Jhin.." Ruby's eyes are pouring out tears. The others having tears on their eyes.

"It's.. just not fair.." Weiss spoke for the first time, not being her usual self.

"Life isn't fair. You all have to realize that. Reality is cruel. The world is beautiful but it is cruel. Everything have a price." Jhin replied, while approaching the circling purple void of portal.

"Sorry, that **it has to be this way** **[2]** , Jhin." Gehrman said, feeling empathy.

"I don't mind, goodbye everyone. And.. stay safe…" as he was near the portal, tears could be seen on his eyes. Then he flashed a sad smile and stepped on the endless void.

Not soon after he stepped on the portal, what people assumed earthquake has stopped. And the surprise declare of war, or battlefield, with the causalities of almost 300 Huntsmen and Huntresses.

And the death, the sacrifice, of one Khada Jhin.

 _Long ages ago, on a faraway location, on a green forest. Lies a family of 3. They lived happily, until one day. Something happened with the child of said family. The child was shining bright like an angel._

 _Like a true chosen one._

 _The child opened his eyes, and his parents ran abandoned him in fear. No longer seeing him with eyes of pure love, but pure fear. The child then lived alone. At school, he is shunned, ignored, alone, the scapegoat. The school's staffs won't teach him anything for they fear him to do anything with the given knowledge._

 _But the child does not care, and studied on his own. With the bright light, he was bestowed a duty. To observe every human with Gift Or Curse. Those that are the Chosen One are immortal, forever young, never dying, unlimited power, dimension cross, world cross, time-travel. Everything's possible for as long as their duty is carried: Observe the one with Gift or Curse._

 _The child carried his job for eons, yet always smiled that painful smile that his fellows Chosen One know. The child, now the forever teenagers, with the responsibility of a Chosen One. The one bearing the name,_

 _ **Skim**_ _Moonlight._

 **END!**

 **A/N: Before you asked, "How was it at the first author's note it said would be ending or not but at the end it is ending?" well buddy, I'd write this documents for more than a week, just thinking of a possible early ending of the story. Now this story is officially done. Now, I have two, three or more RWBY crossovers that have a logic of possible portal, basically every entered portal and ended up at RWBY's universe. It will be League of Legends, Metal Gear Rising and Bleach. And I will do it in this order: League of Legends, Bleach and Metal Gear Rising. Said crossovers might include OC's and will garenteed OOC for cannon characters.**

 **Now, for those that followed and favorited this story, I'd thank you very much for doing so. I wished you for a good day. Thanks also for the reviewers even though it is painful to read so.**

 **Goodbye, and good day!**


End file.
